You?
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: It's three years since graduation, and only one month since Zach broke up with Cammie. Who will be her shoulder to cry on? Maybe a certain British bombshell's ex?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! New story!**

**Grant: I'm one of the main characters? I feel so loved!**

**Me: Well, you're pretty cool. Don't let that get to your head. And I really like you and Cammie together.**

**Grant: Awesome!**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

It's been three years since graduation, and one month since Zach broke up with me. I still wasn't over him. Bex, Macey, and Liz came over all the time to help me get through it, but I don't think this feeling would ever pass. I miss him too much. Bex broke up with Grant three weeks ago. She wouldn't say why, but all she told us was that he's too immature and idiotic. She hates both Zach and Grant now. Zach for breaking my heart, and Grant for being a moron. I didn't think Grant was stupid though; sometimes her would come over while I was with Zach and he was really sweet and nice. I considered Bex really lucky, but apparently she didn't think so.

I finished my breakfast and got changed. I was going for my morning jog. I plugged in my ipod and started listening to Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. I went out into the hallway and locked my apartment door. I started jogging down the street. I had jogged about half a mile when my phone vibrated. I had received a text: _Hey Cam, what was the code for the gate again? -Bex._ We live in the same apartment complex. She was always forgetting the cod to open the gate that led into the parking lot. _3697_ I texted back. I was just about to send it when I ran into something. I looked up and saw Grant.

**A/n I'm soooooo excited for this story. It's going to be drama-filled, with a lot of romance as well! Tell me what you think so far!**

**Q: Who's your favorite Gallagher girl/ Blackthorne boy pair?**

**Mine: Definitely Zammie, but I like Gammie as well (I totally just made that name up)**

**Another question: What's the mash up name for Grant and Cammie?**

**End Quote**

**Blair**: You should have told me you were shot.  
**Chuck**: I'm surprised you didn't shoot me yourself.  
**Blair**: I have. Many times, in my dreams. The good ones.

** - Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Soooo Cammie…do you like Grant?**

**Cammie: Psh, no, he's my best friend's ex. There's nothing going on.**

**Me: Oooh but there will be.**

**Cammie: What?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

"Oh! Jeez, sorry." Grant said. "Oh! Hey Cammie!" "Hi Grant," I responded. "Sooo, how have you been? I heard about what happened. Look, I'm really sorry, Zach can be such an ass. If it's any consolation he's been moping around lately." The hole in my heart started hurting and my eyes started to tear up, but I didn't let any fall. I think Grant noticed my reaction because he immediately apologized, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry! Don't cry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too." "No, it's ok, I should be asking you the same question."

He looked a little hurt and I regretted saying anything, "Uh, I'm ok, Zach moved in because he forgot to pay his bills for a while and the landlord kicked him out. He sees you a lot and each time he says he's an idiot because he let a great girl like you go…personally, I agree with him." I blushed, it was a friendly blush. I do not like Grant, I mean, I can't. Best friend's exes are strictly off limits. "Thanks. Bex kept saying you were stupid but I never thought so. Whenever we hung out you were always sweet and nice." "Thanks." His face brightened a little.

We stood there for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. I started to set my pace again to what it was before I ran into Grant. "So, it was great seeing you!" "Yeah, you too." I started jogging back to my apartment, "Hey!" I heard Grant shout. I looked back. "Yeah?" "Do you wanna maybe come over sometime? I'll make sure Zach's not there so we can catch up some more." I thought about this. What's the big deal? I mean, its just two friends catching up, nothing else. "Sure!" I shouted back. "What about tomorrow? Zach has a meeting after work." "That'd be great!" I saw him smile and turn around. I jogged back to my apartment. The rest of the day was pretty dull. I watched TV, worked on some paperwork and just relaxed. I went to bed thinking about how tomorrow will go.

When I woke up I quickly got dressed for work. I grabbed my coffee and got in my car. I arrived at work and immediately saw Zach. He looked at me and frowned. He looked really bad. I smiled a weak smile at him and went to my office. Macey was there, "Hey Mace." "Hey Cams…what's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm fine." "Riiight…did you run into Zach?" How does she know everything? I swear she's like my mom…but a little sluttier. "Yeah, fine. I ran into Zach, happy?" "Very much yes." I left my office and Macey followed me. "So how did he look? Like a sad puppy dog? A cocky jerk? Or a completely happy jackass?" "Look for yourself."

Just ahead Zach had stopped and was looking at us. "Definitely sad puppy dog." He looked away and started for the director's office. "Wow, he looks horrible. Are you sure _you _didn't break up with _him_?" "Nope, I remember it quite clearly. He broke up with me." The hole started to hurt again. But, not as bad as it did yesterday, I guess seeing him suffer is sort of a healer. "So, do you have any plans after work? Bex wants us to meet her new beau. His name is Alex. He's really hot, and British! How hot is that?" I felt my heart drop. How could Bex do this to Grant? Doesn't she realize what he's been through? And then to go around and get another guy that quickly? Seeing them together will crush him! These though were screaming in my head, but all I did was nod and Macey beamed. "I'm sooo excited to meet him." "I can't go. I have plans." "What're you doing?" "Ummm I have a lot of paperwork to do." She didn't buy it. I don't know why I didn't just tell her the truth. I have no idea what came over me. She looked at me skeptically but shrugged it off.

I worked and talked with Macey until it was time to go. I rushed out and drove over to Grant's. I knocked on the door and he opened it, "Hey Cam!" "Hey! How's it going?" I gave him a hug and he let me inside. He went over to the couch and I followed him, "So how was your day?" He asked me. "Pretty good. I ran into Zach, twice." He cringed at that, "How did he look?" "Not pretty." "Yeah, I told you. He makes it seem like you're the one that broke it off." I laughed, "That's what Macey told me." "I saw Bex today. With another guy." I looked down. "She told me that too." He looked really hurt, "How could she do this to me? Doesn't she know how strongly I felt about her?" "Did you love her?" "Did. Now I'm not so sure." I rubbed his back with one hand, "I'm sorry." "Me too." He breathed in and smiled weakly, "But hey. At least I have you. Even though we're a couple of rejects. At least we have each other." I stopped rubbing his back. Why didn't I see this before? The complements, the asking me over, Grant was flirting with me! And the worst part is…I flirted back.

He smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, I studied him. His perfect blue eyes, brownish/blondish hair, and perfect totally kissable lips. I couldn't help but admit: Grant Newman was hot. He saw me staring at his lips and started leaning. I both loved and hated what happened next. He kissed me and my world exploded. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I let him in. I sighed softly and felt him smile. He started kissing my neck. I was gasping for air, "Grant, what if Bex finds out, she'll kill me." "Why does she have to know?" He asked against my neck. I pushed him back. "Wait. Is this a one-time thing? Are you seriously that desperate that you want to have a one-night stand with your ex's best friend? Am I being used or is this real?"

He looked shocked. "Cammie, no. I really like you. I realized this two months before Bex broke up with me. I knew she hated stupid guys so I started acting like one…I started being a little jerk like too, just so she would break up with me faster." "Then why were you so hurt when she finally did?" "C'mon Cam. It still hurt to be rejected. To be dumped. And it hurt even more thinking about what if you didn't feel the same way? It was a huge risk that I took. And I'm glad I did." I hugged him. He smiled. I mean, that's probably the sweetest thing a guy has ever done or said to me. I mean, jeopardize his relationship with a Greek goddess to get with a plain girl like me? He must really like me. "Okay, but we have to take this slow. And we have to keep this private."

He smiled, "And this is a one on one relationship. I've seen those guys at work look at you. Ever since you and Zach broke up they've been saying how they're going to get in your pants. I hate them for that." He started to get mad and I just stroked his cheek, "I won't go with them, don't worry." He relaxed at my touch. "Ok. I'm so happy you're finally mine. I mean, you used to be Zach's girlfriend Cammie for years, now you're Grant's girlfriend Cammie. For years I hope as well." "Me too. And now you're Cammie's Grant." He snuggled into my neck, "I like being Cammie's Grant."

He started kissing my neck. I pulled him up to my face and kissed him softly. We heard the elevator ding and we pulled apart and turned on the TV. Zach walked in and saw me, "Uh, hey Cammie." "Hi Zach." I felt much better now that I was with Grant. But Zach looked much worse than earlier. Almost like he knew.

**A/N Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter. I love writing this story! So I hope you all like it. **

**Songs I'm addicted to:**

**Off the Chain by Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**Sick of you by Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**Only Girl (in the world) By Rihanna**

**End Quote**

**Puck**: Dude, your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?  
**Sam**: I don't know. I've never had balls in my mouth. Have you?

- Glee


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So Zach, what do you think bout Grammie?**

**Zach: Huh?**

**Me: You know? Cammie and Grant, Grant and Cammie, Grammie?**

**Zach: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Neeeevermiiind**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

Grant and I sat there waiting for Zach to do something. We were pretending to watch some HGTV show. Zach was just standing there, lost in his own world. I felt Grant's hand brush my thigh. I shivered. The place that his hand touched tingled. I looked at him. He was grinning. I blushed and looked back at Zach. He was looking at my thigh. Then he looked at me. Oops. No, he couldn't have seen that. It was too brief. Grant made it seem like he was shifting positions on the couch. That's what I thought it was until I saw his grin. Zach glared at Grant. He got up and went to his room. I heard the door slam. He knew.

"He knows." Grant looked at me, "What?" "He saw you touch my thigh." "I masked it up by making that seem like an accident! It looked like I was shifting positions…right?" "Yeah. That's what I thought it was until I saw your grin." He grinned again. He came closer to me. "Well, let's wait until he says something." He came even closer. My breath hitched. He came so close that our lips were centimeters apart. I couldn't take it. I kissed him. My hand went to his hair and his arms locked around my waist. We shifted so that I was sitting on top of him. My knees on either side of him. My hands came down from his hair and explored his chest. I didn't like that he still had his shirt on. But I told him we'd take it slow. I didn't want to get him too excited than remember what I said and stop. Although, right now I wish I hadn't said anything.

I felt his abs, and perfect pecks. He's much more muscular than Zach. He groaned and that made me smile. I regretfully pulled back and he pouted, "I'm sorry. But we have to take this slow." His shoulders slumped, "I know. But I can't control myself that well. And what you do to me doesn't really help. And the way your lips taste. And the way you feel so right. I just can't get enough. And we've only been together for a few minutes." I hugged him. I was still sitting on top of him. "I know. But it feels like we've been going out forever. And I'm sorry. You're right, maybe I shouldn't tease you." I started getting off of him. He pulled me back, "No! You don't have to do that. I didn't say I didn't like it." I smiled and kissed him again. We were full on making out when we heard Zach say, "WHAT THE HELL!"

We pulled apart and looked up. Standing in front of us was one angry Zachary Goode. I got off of Grant and fixed my hair. Grant scooted away from me and ran his fingers through his hair. Zach looked between Grant and me. I was looking down. Grant was looking off to the side.

"Grant. What the hell?" I looked over at Grant. He was looking at Zach. He was kind of angry, " What do you mean 'what the hell?' You knew I liked Cammie. Don't go around saying you had no clue because you did." "What are you talking about?" "The only reason you broke up with her is because you knew that she liked me too." I looked at Zach, "Is that true?" He looked at me, "Well…" "You know, now that you mention it, Zach, you never told me why you did break up with me." "Cammie, I broke up with you because…because…because I loved you!" I was soooooo confused. "Ooook? You told me you loved me before. Especially during certain _things_. What was the difference then than it was one month ago?" He looked down. "Because I knew you didn't love me back." "Yes I did!" "Sure. You loved me. But you loved Grant too. I noticed it when he came over. Or when you two talked at work. I knew that you two had feelings for each other. And I didn't want you to start going behind my back and dating. Though what a stupid mistake that was, because you did anyway." "Zach…" "No. You know what. I don't care. But Grant. You stole my girlfriend away from me. And I'll do the same. I still love you Cammie. I'll make you realize that you love me more."

Grant got really mad at that. "No way man." He got up and punched Zach. Zach grabbed Grant's shirt and flipped him over from behind. Grant got up and lunged at Zach. Pushing him to the couch. I got up pulled Grant off of Zach, which he was punching brutally, "Stop it!" Grant looked at me with a sorry look in his eyes. At that point Zach got up and punched Grant in the eye. That was going to leave a mark. Grant tried to get at Zach but I pulled him back. Zach walked to his room, "I'm out of here." "Good! And don't come back!" "No problem with that!" He shouted back. He slammed his door. I pulled Grant to the bathroom.

We were in there taking care of his eye when we heard the front door slam. "Did you really have to fight?" "I'm sorry. He just made me so mad! Saying that he was going to get you back." His hands clenched into fists. I took hold of them and they immediately unclenched. He seemed more relaxed. Though he was still breathing heavily. I took hold of his face. I looked him in the eye "Don't worry. I won't fall for his tricks. He won't get me back. I'm staying with you." He calmed down. He looked down after that, "Did you guys really have sex?" It was my turn to look down. I nodded. He took my face in his hands and made me look at him, "Hey, it's okay, I guess we all have to at some time."

He wiped away the tears that I didn't even know were there. "I feel so, slutty. I thought he and I were going to be together forever. So I thought it was okay. That I'd just lose it to him in the future so why not then? And I loved him." He shushed me, "It's okay. I understand. And you are in no way slutty. At least not as slutty as Macey." I laughed. "But hey, it's okay to 'cause you and Bex had sex all the time right?" He sighed and looked away, when he looked back at me, I realized they didn't. But…Bex said they did. She said she lost it to him. "No. I'm still a virgin. We got pretty far. But we didn't go all the way. But, we did go around saying we did."

I looked at him, "Oh. What I don't understand is why you didn't go all the way, I mean, you were horny as hell and ready to go for it a couple of minutes ago. And if Zach wasn't there I probably wouldn't be able to control myself." He smiled, "Yeah, I get a little too excited at times. And it wasn't my decision not to, it was Bex's. She wasn't ready. And I totally respected that. I let her do her own thing." I kissed him softly. "You're a good boyfriend. And now I don't feel as much pressure to be better than Bex in future situations." He smiled bigger at that. He kissed me and it was full of want. I sensed he was ready. I pulled back, "I said in future situations. Not right now. We have only been going out for an hour." He nodded, "Has it only been an hour? Feels like forever." "I know."

I looked at my watch. 5:07. I sighed, "I have to go. I have a lot of paperwork still left over from my last mission. And last night I didn't get much sleep." Grant kissed me and nodded, "I wish you could stay." I smiled, "Me too." He walked me to the door. We kissed again and I left. I went home and did my paperwork. Then reality hit me. What if Zach tells Bex?

**A/N Hello everyone! This was a little OOC but I really don't care. The whole story's OOC. I mean, in the real books Grant and Cammie wouldn't have feelings for each other at all, sooo yeah. ^^ I love writing this story. It takes a lot for me not to update multiple times in one day :/**

**Songs I'm addicted to:**

**Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga (When am I not addicted to Lady Gaga?)**

**Empire State of Mind (Glee version) by The cast of Glee**

**To the sky by Owl City**

**End Quote  
Young Lorelai: **Okay, this is a big pain and I'd really like it to go away, please.**  
**

**Nurse: **Just breathe deep, honey.**  
**

**Young Lorelai: **Breathing doesn't help, can I hit you instead?

**Nurse: **What?**  
**

**Young Lorelai: **Or pinch you really hard, 'cause that might make me feel better.**  
**

**Nurse: **No, you cannot hit me.**  
**

**Young Lorelai: **Can I bite you or pull your hair or use the Epilady on you 'cause I really need to do something.

** -Gilmore Girls**

**P.S The end quote reminds me of my BFF gallaghergirlheart. She's extremely violent…it scares me sometimes. Especially that time she asked for a knife…you don't want to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So now do you know what I'm talking about?**

**Zach: Yeah, and I don't like it! Cammie's supposed to be my girlfriend.**

**Me: BUT YOU BROKE UP WITH HER!**

**Zach: I know, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving her.**

**Me: Uuuugh you Blackthorne Boys are soo confusing.**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

I ran out of my apartment and over to Bex's. I franticly knocked on the door. But Bex didn't open it. The one and only Zachary Goode did. And he had that stupid smirk on his face. "Where's Bex." "Inside, how's it going Gallagher Girl? You decide you want me back? I mean I know I told you I wanted you but that was an hour ago. Did you miss me that much?" "Shut up Zach."

I pushed him aside and found Bex on the couch. "Bex?" She looked at me and smiled, "Hey Cammie!" "Did Zach tell you?" "Yes. I'm glad for you two, I really am. At least now Grant has someone instead of walking around skulking, quite pathetic. I mean, I know we went out for a while but that doesn't mean he can't get over me." I wanted to tell her the real reason he was skulking around, but I resisted. "So you're okay with this?"

"YES! I'm happy for you! Now we can double!" "What do you mean?" I looked at Zach. He scrunched up his face and shook his head. I looked back at Bex, "NO! Not with Zach, ewww. I meant with my boyfriend Alex. I met him a month ago, he was really sweet and nice, and HOT!" I laughed. Now I remember. Macey told me about him, though I wasn't really listening, I was thinking about Grant. "When do I get to meet him?" "Maybe this weekend. All four of us could go to a movie!" "That sounds great! I'll tell Grant." "Okay!" I hugged her and started walking out. I stuck my tongue out at Zach and he sneered at me.

He followed me out. "So, Cammie. Do you wanna maybe catch a movie?" "Zach, stop trying. I'm not the kind of girl who two times people. Even if one's okay with it." "Why can't you just admit that you love me?" "I love you Zach! I really do, but I need to figure out my feelings for Grant as well. I already dated you, and it was great. I loved everything about it, everything about you. But after a while I started noticing Grant. I started seeing what a great guy he is and how lucky Bex is to have him. Then you broke up with me and Bex broke up with him and he was there to comfort me through my post breakup depression."

Zach stood there in awe. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that what I did really hurt you that much." It was my turn to be shocked. Did Zachary Goode just apologize? Wow. He stepped towards me, "If I knew that you really loved me, I would've never broken up with you." "But I told you that Zach, I told you I loved you." "I thought you were just reassuring yourself that you loved me," He stepped even closer. I think my heart stopped. His lips were so close to mine, "I…wasn't…I really…did…" "I'm sorry, can we make this better? Begin all over again?"

He didn't give me time to respond, because by that time his lips were on mine in a soft kiss. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He put his arms around my waist. I pulled away and he started kissing my neck, "No! Zach, we can't do this!" "Why not? I love you." "I love you too, but we can't." "Why can't you just break it off with Grant?" He started going lower, "Zach. Stop, please." I whispered the last part. That got his attention. My eyes started tearing up. Zach looked me in the eye. His own eyes filled with concern.

"Oh my gosh Cammie I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me!" He tried to hug me but I pushed him away, "No! You know exactly what came over you! Jealousy. You wanted to make me break up with Grant. You tried to seduce your best friend's girlfriend! But the worst part is, I fell for it a little bit." He looked at me he was hurt. "I'm…so sorry…you're right." "I'm sorry too. I love you Zach, I really do. But I have such strong feelings for Grant as well and I need to figure them out." He nodded and I left.

* * *

I went inside my apartment and called Grant, "Hey, can I come over? I have to talk to you." "Sure Cammie, what's wrong?" "I'll tell you when I get there." I hung up and drove over to his apartment. I knocked on the door and he immediately opened it. I started crying. He pulled me in for a hug and then we walked inside. We sat on the couch and Grant just held me and said nothing. I didn't want him to and was grateful that he didn't.

After a while I calmed down and looked up at Grant. He smiled weakly at me. "Hey." He said. I smiled a little at him, and then frowned, "I have something to tell you." He looked confused, "Ok." "Zach and I kissed." He looked dazed, "Grant?" He swallowed and looked down at me, "What?" "I'm so sorry. I went and explained to Bex and he was there but already told her and then we were walking back and he apologized and he just kept getting closer and closer and then we kissed." He looked a little angry and a little sad, "You love him." "But I love you more!"

What? Well, I guess I do. If I didn't I would've run away with Zach. Everything makes sense! The reason I didn't get back with Zach, the reason I kept going to Grant, and the reason that when Grant kisses me it's 100x better than when Zach kisses me is because I love him more! Grant means the world to me, so much more than Zach ever did. I looked at Grant. He seemed to have a faint smile on his face, "Do you really?" I smiled up at him, "Yeah." "I love you too." At that I jumped up and kissed him. He was smiling but kissed back. I was soo happy!

I put my arms around his neck and he stood up. He put his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I knew he was ready. And I was too. I put my legs around his waist and he got…excited. He moved us to his room but left the door open. I started to take off his shirt. He lifted his arms and I slid the shirt off of him. WOW! He was muscular. He had a six-pack and amazing arms. I kissed him again and he started sliding off my shirt. It was off in mere seconds. We started kissing again and I started running my hands on his perfect chest while his slid his up and down my sides. We were ready to do more when all of sudden we hear the door open. We stopped and quickly got our shirts back on. I was sad to see his chest covered in a shirt again, but I guess it had to happen sometime.

He started moving towards his door and looked around. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Coming to get the rest of my stuff." I heard Zach's voice. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. "I heard you kissed Cammie." Oh no Grant, not this. "Yeah. She's really good at it. She's amazing in bed too, but I guess you'll never find out seeing as she wants to go slow with you." "Shut up. I respect her choice and I'm not going to pressure her as I'm sure you did." "I did not!" "Yeah right."

"Fine! You don't believe me? Ask her. Ask her how her first time was." "I'm not going to do that." "Why? Are you too afraid that she prefers me in bed over you? Oh wait, I'm sorry I must've forgotten, you're still a virgin." "You know if you hadn't come I probably wouldn't be right now!" I chose this time to interfere, "STOP!" They turned and looked at me. "Cammie, is this true?" I looked at Zach, "Yeah, it is. And by the way, you were never any good anyways." "How would you know? I was your first!" "Yeah, but I still knew how to fake it." "Ooooohhhh." Grant said. He was laughing his butt off. Zach was pissed. "I'm out of here." He went to his room, and then 10 minutes later came out and left.

I went over to Grant's bed and sat down. Grant sat behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. "I'm sorry Grant. You didn't need to go through all of that, I think it's sweet that you're still a virgin." "Really? Everyone else thinks it's lame." "Don't listen to anyone else. I'm your girlfriend and I think it's amazing and wonderful. I only wish you could think the same of me." "Cammie," He turned me around to face him, "I do think that of you. I do think that you're amazing and sweet and wonderful, virgin or non-virgin." "Really?" "Yes. And I feel that when we do have sex, it'll be much more than that, it'll be love. Real love, not the fake first love you had with Zach."

I snuggled into him, "You think so?" "I know so. I love you Cammie, so much more than anything or anyone." "I love you too Grant. More than you'll ever know." He kissed my forehead and we just lay there on his bed holding each other. I fell asleep after awhile. It was probably the best night of sleep I've had in a while. I knew it was because I was in Grant's arms.

**A/N Awwww so sweet! I love them together. But I love Zammie too, I'm so conflicted. I hope you guys like this chapter! And for the Gleeks: I'm SOOOOOO excited for the Britney Spears episode tomorrow! Woo hoo!**

**Q: What's your favorite Britney Spears song?**

**Mine: Gimme more, but I like If you seek amy as well ;D**

**End Quote**

**Vanessa**: Stop. Talking.  
**Dan**: You know I'm not good at that.

- Gossip Girl


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sooo, are you mad**

**Zach: YES I'M MAD! What the hell?**

**Me: Oh c'mon, you always get Cammie, let Grant have a turn**

**Zach: I don't want Grant to have a turn! I want her for me!**

**Me: Someone's possessive...**

**Zach: What?**

**Me: What?**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

I woke up in the arms of Grant. I was extremely happy about this. I looked up at him and he was still asleep. I kissed his jaw, "Cammie" he moaned...whoa. I kissed his jaw again, he moaned. This was going to be fun! I kissed his neck and ran my hands up and down his chest. He was groaning really loudly. I kissed all the way up to his lips. When I reached them I kissed him with all I've got. He woke up and immediately responded. I gripped his hair while he held my waist. Eventually we had to pull apart for air. "Please always wake me up like that!" I smiled, "I don't know, I only save that for special occasions." "And what's todays special occasion?" "I don't know. I woke up and you were moaning my name." His eyes widened, "Ummm I can explain that?" "Oh really?" "Yes...You see, I was awake...and I decided to lead you on." "You're a terrible liar...that's bad for a spy." He laughed, "Shut up."

We got up and went into the kitchen to find something to eat, "Grant, you have absolutely nothing." "I know." "How is this possible?" "I...don't really know actually." "Haha, okay. Let's go over to me place. I have food." He went and grabbed his clothes for work and followed me to my car. We drove over to my apartment. Once inside, Grant ran to the kitchen, "I'm soooo hungry!" I laughed and followed him. He had already pulled out 1/3 of my food. "Are you seriously gonna eat all of this?" I have a lot of food. "Yeah." He looked at me incredulously "You're gonna have to share you know." "Awww mom." I laughed and pecked him on the lips. We started eating. He was done in what seemed like three seconds, while I finished in 8 minutes. "Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower, why don't you get ready in my room?" "Can I come with you?" "No. You're first time has to be more special than a quicky in the shower." "Fiiiiine." He followed me to my room, which my bathroom was connected to. When he got in, he sat down on my bed, "Comfy." He went to my drawers,"Anything interesting in here?" "No! Grant!." I ran to stop him but he was already there. He pulled out one of my more racy lingerie. His eyes bugged out, "I definitely wanna see you in these." "Hmm...all depends if you get lucky." "I feel lucky." I grinned and kissed him. I pulled my lingerie out of his hands and put it back. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

I got out of the shower when I was done and headed for my clothes...crap...I forgot my bra. I opened the door a crack and peeked out. Grant was getting his pants on. He still didn't have a shirt on though...score! I stood there and stared at his chest until he put a shirt on...damn. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door more. "Hey, umm...can you close your eyes for a second please? I forgot something." "What did you forget?" "My...umm...bra." He smirked. "No! You are not going to get it for me!"For all I know he could get me a racy bra and not let me get another one. He walked over to my drawer. I ran out after him holding my towel, "No!" I closed the drawer and stood in front of it. He stood there staring at me. I looked down. The towel had slipped a little bit but nothing major was showing. I picked it up more and turned around. I grabbed a plain bra and walked back to the bathroom. Grant turned around and watched me. He was smiling, "Perv!" He laughed.

I got changed and walked back out. Grant immediately put his arms around my waist. "I liked what you were wearing before, but this works too." I was wearing a slightly low cut red shirt with a black mini skirt and red heels. "Macey has taught you well." I laughed. I kissed him and grabbed my purse. We walked out of my apartment and to my car. We got in and drove to work. I saw Bex's car in the parking lot. That reminded me of the movie tonight. I reached over and kissed Grant fiercely, I knew he might not want to go. He responded eagerly. We were full on making out until I remembered the objective. I pulled apart. He was disappointed, "Sorry, we're going to be late." He sighed but stayed in his seat. I got out and stuck my head in, "Oh, and we're going to the movies tonight with Bex and Alex." "You're a tease Morgan!" "Yeah well don't say you didn't like it." His eyebrows shot up. He followed me out the car. I was a couple of feet ahead of him. I could tell he was looking at my butt. "Keep your eyes above my ass Newman!" I turned around and he was smiling.

I walked inside and went into my office. Yet again Macey was there, "Do you ever actually work Macey?" "No." "How do you still have your job?" "Sleeping with the director." "Should've known." "Well, at least he's my boyfriend." "True." "Sooo, speaking of boyfriends...where's Grant?" "In his office...how'd you find out." "I'm Macey. I totally called it. In fact Liz and I made a bet. I sooo won. That girl owes me twenty bucks." I rolled my eyes. I sat down at my desk, "Sooo...how's Grant in bed?" "Wow...1: You really beat around the bush don't you? 2: Is sex really the only thing on your mind...don't answer that. And 3: We haven't done it." Macey looked at me with her mouth open, "Close your mouth you're going to catch flies." She closed her mouth, "What do you mean you haven't done it?" "I mean we haven't done it...Jesus Macey, we've only been going out for two days...holy crap we've only been going out two days...crazy." "Yeah, seems like forever huh? That's what happens when you date your friends."

I nodded. "Soooo...does Zach know?" "Yep." "Aaaand?" I told her everything from finding Grant and I, to last night. "Holy crap." "Yeah." "So Bex knows?" "Yeah." "And she's fine with it?" "Completely" "Good." "I know, I'm sooo relieved." "Well...I'm bored..I'm gonna go see the director." "Sex on his desk?" "I've taught you well." She left. A few minutes later Grant came in. He closed my door and all of my curtains, "Ummm...hi?" "Hey." He came up to me and kissed me. He has a plan. He kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood up. He held my waist. His tongue piratically begged for entrance. I granted it of course. Our tongues were in a rapid battle when he pulled apart, "What the hell!" He smirked, "I can be a tease too." "Ohhhh you asked for it." "Yeah?" "Yeah. Two can play that game." I kissed him again and put my legs around his waist. He held me. I ran my hands up and down his chest. I started unbuttoning his shirt. I pulled it off and started kissing down his neck to his chest. He started groaning and got...excited again. I smirked, just what I wanted. I put my legs down and left my office. He stood there, shirtless and...excited. He was staring at me with a shocked look on his face. I looked back and stuck my tongue out at him. I won this round.

**A/N And let the games begin! Fun fun fun! Are you guys ready for this? I definitely am. Wooohoo! Review!**

**End Quote**

**Tina: **Sometimes friends do really stupid things.**  
Holly: **Especially if they're bummed because they just got broken up with and are vulnerable, and not thinking straight, and are maybe just a little bit slutty. **  
Tina: **Oh you know me so well. **  
[_hug_]  
Val: **What about me?**  
Holly: **[_hugs Val_] Oh, you're slutty too

-What I like about you

**P.S Oooohhh...Sooo Macey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Soooo...what's up?**

**Zach: Nothing much...planning a way to get Cammie back**

**Me: OH MY GOD get over it! You're never getting her back! Just give up**

**Zach: Goode's never give up...I will get her! I will win in the end.**

**Me: *sigh* I'm not even going to try anymore**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

When the day was done, I walked out to my car, only to be met by Grant. "Hey" he said. "Hi," I'm pretty sure I was smirking...I mean come on, the look on his face after I left him was priceless. "That wasn't funny Cammie." "You're right...it was hilarious!" I burst out laughing, while he groaned, "That was embarrassing! You left the door open after you left. What if someone saw?" "Psh, sucks for you." "I'm serious Cam." I stopped laughing, "I'm sorry." He kissed me. We were making out...it was hot. Just when I wanted more, he pulled away. With a sly smile might I add, "I thought we were done playing games!" "I never said we were done playing games, I said we needed to be more careful." He got in the car leaving me shocked, well I guess I deserved that.

I drove to my place and went inside. "So are you going to stay for a little bit then get ready for tonight?" I asked him. "Why do I need to get ready?" "Umm because you're in your work clothes." "So.." "Sooo...wouldn't that be weird?" "I don't think so." "Whatever." I was clearly not getting through to him. We sat on the couch and watched some TV. "So do you know what movie we're seeing tonight?" He asked me, "Easy A." "Good, at least it's not some chick flick." I punched him in the arm, "Ow...which I would be totally fine with if it was." "Good. Well I'm going to go get ready, we're leaving in 30 minutes." "Okay." I walked to my room.

I threw on a tank top and short shorts and did my makeup a little and I was done. I came out and Grant's eyebrows shot up, "You look amazing!" I immediately started blushing, "Thanks." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "No, thank you." "For what?" "Being my girlfriend." I blushed even more. Grant's lips came onto mine and it was amazing, one of the best kisses I've ever had. We started making out again when, yet again he pulled away, and not to take his shirt off either, "Dammit Grant!" "Oh c'mon, what you did to me today was so much worse, I'm just getting even." I started pouting. His face got softer and he pecked me gently, "That's not fair. How am I supposed to resist you when you're making that face?" I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

We walked to my car and got in. I turned on the radio. Teenage Dream came on. I started singing along. "Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love." Grant looked at me and gave me a suggestive look. I copied the look and he laughed a little. I turned back and frowned because I knew he was joking. I really wish he wasn't. But, I guess it's for the best, I mean I want to make this relationship last and I'm a little bit afraid that sex too soon will ruin it. I really love Grant and I want to show him that, but I'm afraid that doing that at the wrong time won't be as special. He understands too. I'm really glad about that.

When we got to the movie theater we saw Bex and Alex. Alex _was_ hot. He was blonde with blue eyes and a terrific body, but Grant's was waaay better. "Hey guys!" I gave Bex a hug, "Hey Cammie, Grant. I want you guys to meet Alex. He's my boyfriend. I'm sure you've seen him around the office, he just came in from MI6." Grant and I shook hands with him. He seemed nice, he was definitely British. He had a very strong accent. There wasn't any tension between Grant and Bex so that's good. I didn't want there to be any awkward moments, and there weren't.

We bought the tickets (well, Grant bought mine and Alex bought Bex's) and headed for the theater. We took our seat in the last row. Grant next to me, and Bex next to Alex, there was an empty seat between each of us. The movie started and I heard kissing sounds. I turned to look at Alex and Bex and they were making out. Grant looked at me with a sly smile. I shook my head. I'm not into that whole...PDA thing. Grant leaned back in his chair and pretended to yawn, doing the whole Fake-yawn-put-arm-around-girl move. I laughed at his corniness. I cuddled into his side and he held me. I looked up at him. I wanted to kiss him soooooo bad. He looked down and smiled. He started leaning down while I leaned up. Our lips met in the middle. It was a sweet kiss. Innocent really, but that changed very fast. His tongue traced my lips and I let him in. His hands went up and down my back, sometimes squeezing my butt. I squealed and he smiled. My hands went up and down his chest, I felt his arms and he flexed them, I just about died. My hands went to his hair while his traveled up my shirt. His touch made me shiver. We eventually pulled apart, but it wasn't willingly. We smiled at each other, out of breath, and went back to the movie.

* * *

It was hilarious, I laughed so hard. Grant laughed a lot as well, but probably not as much as me. We all walked out. Bex and Alex's faces flushed from kissing, Grant's and mine from laughing. I said goodbye to Bex and Alex and got in the car. Grant was looking at me funny...I couldn't place the look...love? He smiled, "Your laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world." "Omg Grant, you're getting way too corny for me." He laughed, "No, it's true. I love the way you laugh." I blushed, "Thanks." "I love you." "I love you too." We kissed softly and headed home.

* * *

I unlocked the door hastily while focusing on Gran'ts lips on mine. I eventually opened it and we fumbled in. I closed the door and wove my hands through his hair. He was holding my waist. I broke apart for air and he kissed my neck. "Grant." I moaned. I felt him smile against my neck. I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him again. I jumped up and put my legs around his waist. He started groaning. He moved us to my room and laid me down on my bed. He pulled off my shirt while I worked on his. It was halfway off when he suddenly stopped. "Grant, what is it?" "Wait, Cammie. I want to do this right." "You mean wait for marriage?" "No, I mean have it planned out. I may be the virgin, but I want you to feel like it's your first time. I want you to feel special, loved. I want to do this right." I knew what he was trying to say and that had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. My heart exploded, "Okay." He smiled and kissed me sweetly.

He buttoned up his shirt and handed me mine. I put it on and walked Grant to the door, "And Cam, don't worry. I love you will all of my heart. And I'll plan it out as soon as possible. Because I know you want the Grantster badly." "You just had to ruin it." He smiled and I kissed him goodnight. "I love you." "I love you too Cam." He walked to his car and left. I went to sleep feeling whole that night.

I woke up and went to work. I saw Grant arrive and he was smiling. Wow he's really hot. He came up to me and kissed my forehead, "Hey Cam." "Hi." "Hey, you know how we've been playing a little game?" "Yeah." "Can we stop? Because when I plan it, I don't want you to walk away. I think I'd burst." "Why? You want to get laid that badly?" "No, you know that isn't true. I just don't want to do all that work to have my heart be crushed into a million pieces when I'm trying to show the girl I love that I really love her." I kissed him softly, "I know, I was just playing. So when is this special night?" He smiled, "In two months." "WHAT?" "It'll be on our anniversary." I sighed. He smiled at me, "What? Do you wanna get laid that badly?" I glared at him. He laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait." "You better hope it is or else you're dead." He face came close to mine, "Don't worry, it will be." I think I melted right there. He was seducing me and he knew it too. He smirked and walked away.

I stood there in a trance. When I finally got out of it, I followed him. I went into my office and sat in my chair. The rest of the day I was daydreaming about how it would go.

**A/N Hey guys! What is going on? I hope you like this chapter...if not I am eternally sorry. Review****!**

**Q: What's your fav. movie?**

**Mine: Phantom of the Opera. I cry every time.**

**End Quote**

**Brittany: **I don't brush my teeth. I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist.

**-Glee**

**Ohh, I love Brittany S. Piers ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Grant, everyone seems to like you and Cammie together.**

**Grant: Cool. I do too.**

**Me: Good, good. Some girls are even jealous of Cammie.**

**Grant: Well tell them not to worry, there's plenty of Grant to go around.**

**Me: Umm...okay.**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

I heard the door to my office open. I didn't have to look up to know who it was, "Macey, bored again? Why don't you go do the director." I heard a deep voice reply, "Well, I would, but he's not my type." I looked up and saw Zach there smirking at me, "Oh my god, give it up Zach." He didn't reply. Instead he locked the door and closed the curtains, "What the hell are you doing?" He came and sat on my desk, "I just wanted to talk." "Can't we do that with the door and curtains open?" He chuckled but avoided the question, "Cammie, I heard what Grant has in mind. Two months? I could give you what you want right here, right now." "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. How did you even find out?" "Spy. Oh c'mon, you know you want me, you told me." "Well I've reconsidered." "Right. Well try not to want more than this." And before I could process his words his lips came down on mine. I was instantly disgusted.

I jerked away, "ZACHARY STOP IT! I swear to..." I couldn't finish my sentence because in that moment my door came crashing in. Bex stood in the door frame smiling. Grant was next to her, "Thanks Bex." He said, "No prob." She left. I looked at Grant with a shocked face. Grant was looking at Zach. He was PISSED. He stepped foward toward Zach. Zach just stood there with an emotionless face, "Grant. Don't." Grant ignored me. He went straight up to Zach and punched him in the jaw HARD. I think I heard a crack. Zach paid little attention to it though. Zach threw a right hook at Grant but Grant ducked and hit Zach in the ribs. Another crack. Zach kneed Grant in the chest. Grant had lost his breath for a little while. Before Zach could throw the game winning blow I stepped in. I elbowed Zach in the stomach to which he bent over. I then jabbed his temple and he fell unconscious.

Grant regained his breath and stood up. He came over to me and smiled weakly. I hugged him, "Why did you do that? You may be stronger than him, but he's a better fighter." "I know. I don't know what I was thinking. When I was coming to your office I found your door locked and I heard Zach's voice. I just got so mad. I got Bex to break down the door for me." I hugged him again, "I'd never leave you. I'd never want him back. When he kissed me I was immediately disgusted..." "Wait, he kissed you?" He got angry again and kicked Zach's unconscious body. I pulled his face back to mine, "I love you. I want you to know that. I love you and only you. I don't love him at all anymore." Grant nodded, "I know. What I get angry about is how the dude can't take a hint. I mean I know 'Goodes never give up,' but I mean c'mon. You've told him countless times that it was over." He was getting angry...again.

"Hey. I know, relax, c'mon. Lets get out of here." We left my office and I found Bex right outside of it, "Hey, can you put Zach somewhere please?" I asked her. She smiled even bigger and nodded. I rolled my eyes and lead Grant to my car. He was still mad. I kissed him and he seemed to forget all about Zach and kissed me back. I pulled away and he seemed starstruck. "So do you know that I'm all yours now?" He smiled, "Definitely." I pecked him again and we headed back inside. All of a sudden I remembered what Grant had said that I was curious about. I stopped him. "So, what were you going to my office for?" He was shaky, "N-nothing. It's not important now." "What? C'mon, you can tell me." "Well...about the two month thing...I'm not sure about it. I mean I do want to plan it and make it special...but...two months? I think that's a little extreme." "THANK YOU!" He looked at me bewildered, "What?" "I mean, I love you, and I love that you want to make it special, but I CAN NOT go two whole months trying not to be with you. I think I'll die." He laughed, "You do really want me that bad huh?" I blushed, "Well, yeah." He laughed even more, "Okay, well instead of in two months, how about this Saturday?" "Okay." "Cool." "Cool."

We walked back to the office and I was blushing like crazy. I went into my office. Zach was already gone...I wonder what Bex did with him...actually you know what? I don't want to know. Macey was on my desk, "Ohhh my god." "Hello to you too...so I heard about what happened with Zach." "Yeah." "Crazy!" "I know." "Sooo...two months...how do you feel about that?" I blushed, "Actually, Grant switched the date to this Saturday." Macey smirked, "Now there's my Cammie, the one that fights for her right to give it up!" "Oh my god Macey shut up! It was his idea." "Ohhh...so he's the one that wants to give it up...okay. Makes sense." "Ooookay?" "Well it's obvious he loves you, I mean, the way he looks at you. It's like he's going to come up to you and rip your clothes off any second." "Ummm...okay?" "It's true." "Thanks?" "No problem, love ya Cams." "Yeah, you too Mace." "I gotta run. The director wants to see me." "Yeah, without any clothes on." "Precisely." I made a pretend barf sound. She just glared at me and left. I went back to my work and thought about how Saturday would go.

**A/N There you have it folks! Enjoy! I'd like to give a shout out to my besties gallaghergirlheart, and glee buddy. Love you guys! This one's for you! **

**Q: What's your favorite book series?**

**Mine: Too many to count...**

**End Quote**

******Foreman**: I got you a donut. _[pause]_ The florist was closed.******Thirteen**: I'll get a vase and put it in water.** - House M.D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey Cammie I heard that the girls are going to your place today. **

**Cammie: Oh, yeah we're going to watch a movie.**

**Me: Cool! But how did you get the day off of work?**

**Cammie: Macey...**

**Me: Riiight.**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

I was almost done getting ready when I heard a knock on the door, "COMING!" "Too late already in!" I heard Macey reply. I walked out to see the three of them watching the latest episode of Project Runway. I was just about to join them when Macey got up and pulled me to my room.

"Ow."

"Oh toughen up Cam. I've had sex rougher than this."

"I'm sure you have."

She looked back and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

She made a gesture to sit and I did. She then went to my drawers and started looking through them.

"Ummm...can I help you with something?"

"Hold on...Ooh here we go. What about this?" She held up a pair of my black lingerie.

"Ehhh...I don't know. Black makes you look too emo...but maybe Jake likes it." Jake was the director. Macey rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ohhh my gosh. Not for me you idiot, for you. Do you even know what you're going to wear on Saturday?"

"Not particularly. I was thinking the blue lingerie that Grant likes."

Macey raised her eyebrows, went back into my drawer, and brought out the pair. "These?"

"Yeah."

She nodded her head, "Grant has good taste."

I rolled my eyes while she turned around and put the pair back. She then left the room and made a gesture for me to follow. I did.

We walked into the living room to see Bex and Liz watching a movie.

"Hey, what movie are you watching?" I asked.

"Dear John. It just started, come watch it with us." Liz replied. Macey shrugged and we joined them on the couch.

We were in the middle of the movie when Macey sighed, "Oohhh my gosh. You've got to be kidding me, like what the hell? Who does that? I mean I would run after that mother-..."

"MACEY! Don't say that!" Liz exclaimed.

Macey rolled her eyes, "Fine. I would run after that guy and force him to come back. Then, we would share a passionate night and he wouldn't want to leave my side after that."

We all turned to Macey. She looked at us, "What? I would."

It's official...Macey has just gone crazy. She needs help. I should enroll her in the convent...no. We all know how that would turn out. She would end up teaching those eighty year old nuns the "bend and snap." Yeah...not so good.

"Macey, you are insane!" Bex said.

Macey just smirked, "You know you love me."

"Oh so what are you gossip girl now? Well, it fits. You know, rich, popular, slutty." Bex said.

"I resent that!...actually no I don't...but doesn't my sluttiness give me character?"

"Suuurrre."

We went back to the movie. By the time the movie ended Macey had gone into a series of mood swings: from crying, to cussing, and then back to crying. Pmsing much? When it ended she started the rant again.

"What the hell? Why would she marry that old guy? Uuuugh stupid idiot!"

"MACEY! IT'S JUST A MOVIE!" Bex shouted. Whoa. Macey glared at her.

"Whatever."

"I'm hungry." Liz announced.

"OOMG me too. I'm totally craving Chinese food! I don't know why either."

"Period?"

"Yeah probably."

I went to get the phone book and looked up Panda Express.

"I want some... Beijing beef, orange chicken, chow mein, fried rice...ooh! steamed rice! With some spring rolls pleeeeease." Macey ordered.

"Ummm...what happened to Miss. Only-eat-800-calories-a-day?" I asked.

"Well I can splurge a little can't I?"

"Sure. Why not." I ordered her food, as well as Bex's and Liz's orders.

In 20 minutes the food came. Macey practically attacked the delivery guy. She threw money at him and closed the door after taking the food. She then immediately tore open the bag and started eating. The rest of us were staring at her shocked. She looked up at us.

"What? Eat bitches!"

We went to go get our food and we ate it like normal people. Macey was done in an instant. She sat back and rubbed her stomach.

"Uggh...I'm stuffed. Why did you let me eat that much?"

We laughed and Macey went back to the TV. She turned it on and looked through my TiVo. She picked the Britney Spears Glee episode.

"IT'S BRITNEY BITCH!" She exclaimed. We went and watched it with her. We all sang along with the songs. It didn't sound as good but it was decent. When it ended we were laughing. Macey sighed afterwards and got up.

"I'm tired, hey Cam, I'm gonna go sleep in your bed."

"What else is new?"

She laughed, "So true." She left to go to my room. I turned to Bex and Liz.

"Soooo...how's Alex? And how's Jonas?"

Bex smiled, "Alex is good, he said you're nice. He's really good in bed. I love him. So so much...especially after this one night when we were..."

"Oh god, not another Macey, please."

Bex laughed. Liz started talking, "Jonas is fine. We'e been getting really close lately since we've been working on the same mini bomb. It's really explosive though...still a prototype."

I nodded. Bex decided to be the Macey in this situation...oh how I wish she wasn't, "Sooo...how far have you two gotten?"

Liz blushed, "I think that's between Jonas and I."

All of a sudden Macey's voice said, "Oh Liz give it up. We all know that you and Jonas have gotten a little messy."

I turned around, "I thought you were sleeping."

She shrugged, "Tried it...it didn't really work out. I mean who sleeps in the day?"

"Hamsters, guinea pigs, other nocturnal animals." Liz replied.

"Well then lets leave that to them. Anyway Liz, you were admitting to your fake innocence."

Liz glared at Macey then blushed, "Okay okay. So...Jonas and I have gotten really really far."

"How far?" Bex asked.

"All the way. We love each other. And he was really sweet when it was our first time...he took care of me."

"Awwwwww" We all said.

"Well that's great! We're all in love!" Bex exclaimed. We all sighed. Even Macey.

"Macey, you love Jake?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Of course I do! Why would I let him have me in the middle of the day?"

"Umm...because you'll take some whenever you get some."

"Well...this time is different."

"Good." I smiled. Bex looked at her watch.

"Crap. I've got to go. Alex and I have a date at 6. It's 5:45."

"Bye Bex!" We hugged and she left. Macey sighed.

"I'm going over to Jake's. Later!" She winked at us. I rolled my eyes.

Liz was just about to say something when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

I heard the murmur of Jonas's voice at the other end.

"WHAT? I'll be right over." Liz snapped her phone shut and sighed.

"I'm sorry Cam, I've gotta run. Jonas brought the bomb to his house for some reason and it had a minor explosion. I've got to go help him dispose of it."

Now I may not know as much about this stuff as Macey, but she did tell me a lot.

"Ha...that's sooo a booty call."

"What?"

"C'mon Liz, you seriously think Jonas would be stupid enough to bring the bomb to his house, let it go off when he heard the timer start beeping, and then call you to help him dispose of it? Face it Liz. The guy wants you."

Liz started blushing like crazy.

"Follow me." She followed me to my room. I handed her my red lingerie. She blushed the same shade of red as the lingerie. She still took it.

"What if it really wasn't a booty call?"

"Then seduce him. Either way Liz, you're getting some tonight. But don't get too carried away, you still have work tomorrow."

She nodded then left.

I sighed. Alone at last. I went into my room to finish some of my work, I know, boring. But I took a day off today. And with all of the disturbances at work, I haven't had time to get any actual work done. I finished up then went to bed. I dreamt about Grant that night.

**A/N Yay! I wanted to write a chap like this sooo bad, just the four of them screwing around. Anyways...review! Pleeeeease!**

**Q: How's it going?**

**A: Goode, goode.**

**End Quote**

**Juliet: **The girls all want to borrow your clothes, and the boys all want to take them off. **  
Blair: **Thank you for the warning on both counts.

**-Gossip Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Heeeeey Macey.**

**Macey: Oh, hey.**

**Me: Omg my friend is just like you! Idk whether that's a goode or bad thing...I'm so conflicted.**

**Macey: Psh of course it's a good thing! The world needs more me.**

**Me: Riiiiight.**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

When I woke up, I got ready and went to work. Tomorrow was Saturday and I already had butterflies in my stomach. I passed by Grant and he smiled at me and winked. I blushed and went to my office. Yet again Macey was waiting for me.

"Heeeeey Cammie."

"Hi Macey, how's Jake?"

"He's amazing." She winked.

"Jeez Macey I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't. That's okay, on Sunday I'll ask you the same thing, except with Grant."

I started blushing, "Yeah."

"Wow. You're more nervous than you were for your first time. You really do love him."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't give it up so easily if I didn't."

She nodded, "Understandable. Stupid, but understandable. I mean, I would sleep with him the first date."

"Macey, you're such a slut." I said while laughing.

"Don't you love it?"

We were still laughing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in came Grant looking hot as ever. He was grinning. Macey started smirking.

"I'll leave you two alone."

She winked at me then left.

"Hey Cams."

"Hey Grant, what's up?"

"Just wanted to do this."

He kissed me deeply then pulled away. I was seeing stars.

"Hey, I didn't see you at work yesterday, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a girl's day."

"Ahhh. That's explains why I couldn't find them."

"Yeah. It was...interesting. Oh, by the way, Macey says you have good taste in lingerie."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Thank you?"

I laughed, "It's a compliment."

"Oh."

I kissed him. We were still kissing when I heard a scream...Macey's scream.

I ran out and Grant followed me. Macey was with Bex.

"What happened?"

"British bitch over here suggested that I take a pregnancy test."

I turned to Bex, "What?"

"Well, I just noticed that yesterday she seemed different and today, when she was talking to me, she went from laughing to crying to cussing at me...like now. By the way I take no offense to your rude name calling considering your condition."

"WHAT CONDITION? I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

I put my arms on Macey's shoulders and looked her in the eye, trying to calm her, "Hey, calm down, just take the test. If you're not pregnant than Bex was wrong and you're just super PMSing. But if you are...well, we're all here for you Mace."

She sighed and nodded.

"Here, we'll go to my place tonight and do that stuff. We can also watch a movie if you want. You know."

"Okay, that'd be great, thanks."

"No problem. We'll head to my house after work. We can stop by the store to get the stuff first. I'll go tell Liz."

"Okay, thanks Cam, and Bex, sorry."

"Hey, it's fine, already forgotten."

She smiled grimly then went to her office.

I went to go tell Liz at the lab. I walked in on her and Jonas in a full blown make out session. I cleared my throat. They tore apart quickly. Both flushed. Normally I would leave them alone, but this is important.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Liz, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay Cams. Bye Jo."

"Bye Lizzie."

They kissed each other quickly then she followed me out.

"Jeez Liz, I was surprised you still had your clothes on."

She giggled and blushed but didn't say anything. I had a feeling that when those "late nights in the lab" happened they weren't working.

"Sooo, what's up?" She asked me.

"Bex thinks Macey is pregnant, after work we're all going to my place to watch a movie and for her to take the test."

"Oh...wow. Okay. I noticed she was a little off yesterday as well, but I thought it was just PMS."

"Well it might be, we don't know for sure."

"Okay."

"Well you can get back to Jonas now."

She blushed and headed back to the lab. Next time I'll remember to knock.

* * *

When the day ended all the girls met me at my car. Macey looked so nervous and scared, I felt so bad for her. Both Bex and Liz were silent. We got into the car and headed for the store. We immediately went for the pregnancy tests. When we got there we couldn't decide which one to get.

"Holy crap that's a lot of tests." Bex said.

"No shiz." Liz agreed.

"What's the difference between all of them? You pee on a stick, not much to it." Macey said.

"Well this one says, 'Now in easy to read words.'" Liz said.

I grabbed a random one off of the shelf, "Got it, lets go."

They shrugged and followed. We payed for it then left. Once we got to my house, Macey threw open my door and went straight for the bathroom, test in hand. The rest of us waited in silence. Bex went to my movie collection to choose a movie.

"What about this one?" She asked, laughing, as she held up Knocked Up.

"Not funny Bex." I scolded. She shrugged and put the movie away.

5 minutes later a flushed Macey walked out. When she saw us she started crying.

"I'm pregnant." She said through her tears. We all ran up and hugged her. After many minutes of hugging, Bex asked,

"What're you going to tell Jake?"

All of a sudden Macey got mad, "Oooh. I'm going to tell that mother-"

"MACEY! I know you're pregnant, but please!" Liz cried.

Macey sighed, "Fine. I'm going to tell that son of a bitch that he better hide because he knocked me up."

Bex, said, "That might not be the best approach."

"I don't care! I'm going to tell him right now!" With that Macey ran out of my apartment. Leaving Liz, Bex, and me speechless.

* * *

**Macey pov**

I cannot believe that Jake got me pregnant! I mean, sure we may have not used condoms all the time, but I was on the pill! Dammit! I was running over to Jake's and my apartment. I barged in the door and Jake got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

"Hey Mace, what's up?"

"Don't. Talk. You are dead."

"What did I do?"

"You...you...YOU IMPREGNATED ME!"

His face went white, "What?"

"I'm pregnant! And it's all your fault!" I started crying. Damn hormones.

He came over to me and hugged me, "It'll be okay. We'll work this out. In fact. I know exactly what to do."

He knelt down and took out a small box. I started crying even harder. He was smiling, "I was going to do this on Sunday, but I guess this is just as good. Macey McHenry, I love you with all of my heart, and knowing that you're pregnant with _my_ baby makes me love you even more. Will you marry me?"

I nodded uncontrollably. He smiled even wider and stood up. He took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger. I looked at it through my tears. It was a big, clear, diamond with a simple gold band. It was perfect. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I felt all of the love in that kiss. We got a bit carried away, well hey, I'm already pregnant. What could possibly happen now? I started unbuttoning his shirt and he started lifting mine. As soon as our shirts were off I started running my hands up and down his very well defined chest while he kissed my neck.

"Jake." I moaned. He groaned at the sound of my voice. I smiled. We started working on each other's pants. Once they were off...well...you know what happened next. I guess I won't be back for the movie. Well, they'll be fine without me. I'm sort of busy right now.

**A/N Well, the secret's out! Some people saw this coming, I know I did :P. Review!**

**End Quote**

****

Holly: Yeah, I had to go to this safe-sex seminar. Now I know that when i see Vic, I should say 'Hey, looking sharp' instead 'hey you big smoking hunka love'

****

*A few days later*

Holly: Hey Vic, looking sharp!

****

Vic: Aww! I liked being a smoking hunka love! Stupid seminars!

** -What I like about You**

**P.S Haha I thought the end quote was fitting. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey Liz, what'd you think of Macey's news?**

**Liz: That's crazy, but expected...I knew it would happen someday, but at least she and Jake love each other.**

**Me: True, true. How does that make you feel about your and Jonas's relationship.**

**Liz: Good, but cautious...very, very cautious.**

**Me: Goode, goode.**

**Cam Pov**

When we finally regained composure (somewhat), I turned to Bex.

"Holy crap!"

"I know."

"Macey's pregnant."

"I know."

"Prego, preggers, there is a bun in the oven..."

"I know."

"...there's love in her tummy, a fetus is in her womb...a.."

"CAMMIE! I know!"

I shut up. Liz spoke up. "That could happen to any of us, if we're not careful enough."

Bex and I looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Liz continued, "I mean, if we aren't cautious, we could end up in Macey's exact situation."

"Yeah." I said. And it was true. If Grant and I got too carried away tomorrow night and didn't take precautions I could end up just like Macey. I mean, not that that's a bad thing, Macey'll be an...okay mother. I know she'll love that child to death, but we're all young and unmarried.

Bex looked at Liz and me, "You guys. Lets promise each other that we'll be careful and safe, and we won't get pregnant until we're ready, and/or married."

"Definitely."

"Okay."

Bex nodded her head and walked over to my TV, "Okay, what movie are we going to watch?"

Liz stood up, "Ummm, I have to go talk to Jonas about this whole situation. Bex, maybe you should do the same. And you too Cammie."

Bex looked at me, "Ehhhh, I'll do it later, I REALLY wanna watch Taken and I don't feel like renting it."

I shrugged, "You go ahead Liz, Bex and I will stay, come back if you want to."

She grinned and left.

Once the door closed Bex turned to me, "Psh, she's not going to talk to Jonas."

"I know."

"She'll say stuff, but it won't be a conversation."

"Oooookay! Thank you Bex."

"No problem."

I laughed and put the movie in. Bex squealed and sat down on the couch. "It's starting!"

* * *

** Liz Pov**

I ran out of Cammie's apartment and went for the lab. I know Jonas'll still be there, he always is. I also knew that Macey was at her house right now and Jake is there, and...well, Macey and Jake is at their apartment, I think we all know what that means...pregnancy or not. I walked in and saw him there. He was focusing hard on working out the details of our new explosives.

"Hey Jonas."

He looked up startled at first. But when he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Lizzie. How are you?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Pretty good, much better now that you're here."

I felt a blush running from my neck to my cheeks.

"Well, I have some news for you?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...Macey's pregnant."

His face looked shocked and he dropped the explosive, only a mini explosion went off. Good thing he was working on that one and not on the bigger dynamite.

"W-What?"

"Yeah."

He sat back in his chair, "Wow...what'd Jake say?"

"We don't know, once she found out she went to go tell him, or rather yell at him. She was pretty pissed."

"Yeah I'm sure. Wow, pregnant."

"Yeah, but her and Jake love each other so that's good right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Man, if that ever happened to you and we weren't ready, I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I probably ruined your life forever."

"What? I don't think it would be _that_ bad, I mean yeah it'd be tough at times, but I mean...we love each other and we'd be great parents."

He finally realized what he said, "Oh! Lizzie no! I didn't mean it like that. Of course I love you with all my heart, I'm just saying that all of that stress would be hard on you and that I'd feel guilt putting all of that on you when you weren't ready."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He came over to me, "I love you Lizzie. And I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to. If you see this as a warning sign then we don't have to have sex all the time. I'd be fine with that. I know that our relationship is more than that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That'd be perfectly fine. Like I said, if you see Macey's pregnancy as a sign..."

I cut him off, "That's why Bex, Cammie, and I made a pact to always be safe and only get pregnant when we're ready."

"Oh." He said,realizing what I meant about being safe.

"Haha yeah."

He stepped closer to me, "I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Jonas." He kissed me and my world exploded...like, literally exploded. We pulled apart at the deafening sound.

"OH MY GOD JONAS!" I screamed and ran for the fire extinguisher. He had knocked down one of the medium explosives.

"Oh crap!" He said as he ran for the other explosives to make sure they didn't go off. Once I had put out the fire and the explosives were safe I turned to Jonas.

"Hahaha, well, that was the adventure for the day, well besides Macey's news."

He laughed, "Haha yeah, except this one was more dangerous...well, Macey's pretty dangerous too, so I guess they're even."

I laughed and he pulled me in by my waist. I stopped laughing and started blushing. He was smiling, "Now, where were we?"

"Right here." I kissed him, this kiss was just as explosive, but without the literal explosion. Now I'm sure Macey told you more detail, but I think that this is more private, so I'm leaving it off here. I guess both Macey and I won't be back for the movie...bummer ;).

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

Liz never came back, and both Bex and I knew what she was doing, or rather who.

"That movie was amazing!" Bex exclaimed.

"I know!"

"Sooooo, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired." I said while yawning, "And you should probably go tell Alex about Macey and our pact."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Of course." She said, something was up.

"You okay Bex?"

"What? Yeah, it's just, I don't have to tell Alex."

"No, I think you should, that way no accidents happen."

"They aren't going to, we haven't done it."

"Wait, so you're living together but not sleeping together?"

"Yeah."

"He is your boyfriend right?"

"Yes! Of course, but I just, wanna wait until I know that this is for real."

"Like marriage?"

"Well, yeah." She seemed ashamed.

"Bex. That's great, it really is. I'm proud of you, and I wish I could be like you. As strong and sure as you. What you're doing, er not doing is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"Thanks Cam."

"No problem." She gave me a hug and went to my room, "I'm staying over!"

"Wait what?"

"Alex is on a mission, it's short but I'll get all depressed at home, can I please stay here?"

"Um, yeah, sure go ahead."

"Thanks Cam!"

I laughed, "No problem Bex."

I made a bed on my couch and laid down. Once my head hit the pillow I immediately fell asleep.

**A/n Haha! You thought this would be THE chapter...well it's not, suckas! Hahhaha...awww I iz sorry. Next chapter will be...maybe :/ if I feel like it.**

**End Quote**

[_At the Yale-Harvard football game]**  
Lorelai: **Oh, wait, are you Pennilyn Lott, my dad's college sweetheart?**  
Pennilyn Lott: **Yes.**  
Lorelai: **You're my almost-mommy. **  
Pennilyn Lott: **Well, I supposed that's one way of putting it... **  
Lorelai: **I'm so glad to finally meet you. Let me ask you something - would you have let me get a pony?_

**_ -Gilmore Girls_**

__


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey Grant, you nervous?**

**Grant: Yes!**

**Me: Whoa chill, Cammie loves _you_ remember? She could've gone with Zach all those times he made out with her and seduced her. She could've slept with him 'cause she sure as hell wasn't getting any from you, but she chose you.**

**Grant: Gee thanks, that makes me feel so much better knowing that my girlfriend could've slept with my former friend. Very reassuring.**

**Me: Well I try.**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt something hit my head, and a British voice saying,

"Cammie! Get your slutty little arse up!"

"Ow! Bex, chill! And I'm not slutty, well not as slutty as Macey."

"True, but still."

"Whatever. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"As a matter of fact I did!"

"Good, I did too but then I got very rudely awoken by my supposedly best friend. Now I'm questioning our friendship for real friends would've let other friends sleep."

"Yeah well I did, for about 5 minutes...but then I got bored."

I got up and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Bex followed. She got out the Lucky Charms.

"Hey, pour me a bowl please."

I turned around and Bex had already poured out the whole box and was eating it. She looked up at me.

"Oops." She said with her mouth full.

"Lovely, do you eat like that with Alex?"

"No! I let him have a couple of bites!"

"No I meant...never mind." I went to the pantry and pulled out Captin Crunch.

"Awwwww! If I'd have known that there was Captin Crunch, I would've let you have the Lucky Charms."

"Awwww too bad." I was kinda pissed off that she ate all of me Lucky Charms **(A/n Hahahaa did you catch it?)**. I LOVE Lucky Charms, I even bought the kind with the extra marshmallows, but nooo one night that Bex sleeps over and they're gone.

I poured us some coffee and ate breakfast with her. All of a sudden my door was being opened and Macey walked through.

"Ummm, good morning?"

She turned to me, "Oh! Good you're up. Let's go."

She came up and grabbed me. I asked her, "First, where the hell are we going? And second, what are you doing out of bed early?"

She turned and smirked at me, "Jake and I got to bed early last night and we were soooo tired. And we're going to your room."

"EWWWWWW! Did not need to know!"

"Oh, and I wanted to show you guys something." She turned around and showed us her hand. It had an engagement ring on the ring finger.

"AHHHHH! OMG!" We all jumped around in circles and screamed. All of a sudden the door opened again and revealed a disheveled Liz. We all stopped and turned to her, smirking knowingly. She started blushing and fixing her hair. Then Macey showed her her hand and we started screaming and jumping in circles again.

When we finally stopped Bex, Liz, and I started asking Macey questions, "When is it?" "What dress are you going to wear?" "How did he propose?"

"Well, we haven't set a date. I'm not sure what dress I'll wear. And he asked after I told him the news. He said he was going to propose on Sunday anyway so he had the ring. But enough about me, it's Cammie's day today." She turned to me and gave me a sly smile.

My eyes widened in realization and I ran for my room. Macey followed me and opened the door before I could close it, "Oh c'mon Cammie! Don't be like this! Are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?"

I stopped struggling...then I thought about what she'd do to me and I closed the door and locked it. I sat on my bed. Then I heard Macey's voice say,

"Dammit! Bex! Get over here."

I then ran over to my door and opened it just as Bex was going to smash into it. She stopped midway, "Dammit!"

Macey smirked and grabbed my arm, "We are going to give you the talk."

"No! I'm good, I've done this before remember?"

Macey sighed, "Young, naive Cameron. How well did that turn out? You didn't love him. Now you love Grant. And you're going to be his first time. Don't you want to make it memorable?"

I thought about it, "Well, yeah, but I don't want my ears to fall off."

Macey rolled her eyes, "Ugh Cammie. You exaggerate way too much."

I heard the door open. When I turned around I saw the last person I expected to see, "Zach?"

He looked terrible. He had a sling around his arm and I could see a cast around his chest from under his shirt.

"Hey Cammie."

"What the hell are you doing here? Bex, attack!" Macey said, Bex started getting up. I held her back.

"No, guys, it's okay. Zach, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. In private."

I looked at Macey. She shook her head, "Ok, we can talk in my room."

"Cammie, are you sure about this?" Liz asked. I nodded yes, but I'm sure my eyes said the opposite.

We walked to my room and Zach closed the door. "Look, Cammie. I'm soo sorry about everything. About all the crap I put you and Grant through. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"And it took a broken rib and a sprained arm for you to realize that?" I was pretty mad. What is up with this guy? I mean first he's all sweet, then he's angry and aggressive, then sweet again.

"Cammie. I love you. I couldn't let you go. I know I broke up with you, but that was because I had to. I could see that you didn't love me. I could see that you loved him."

"Zach! I did love you! And if you hadn't done all of those things I probably still would...but I'm with Grant, and...after tonight there's no going back."

He sighed, "I know. That's why I'm here. But you're wrong. I'll still be here for you if you change your mind. You're still my number 1 Cammie. And if you ever need me, then I'm here."

"Thanks Zach." He nodded. I went over and kissed him softly, "Goodbye."

He sighed again, "Bye Cammie, I love you."

He walked out of my room and I followed him. All the girls were glaring at him. When he left they turned to me, "We needed to say goodbye."

They nodded in understanding.

"Hmph... he was hoping for some, I just know it... man , so anyway Cams...ready?"

"No! I'm not going to listen to you no matter what you do."

"But I'm the master."

"Yeah...that's not a good thing."

"Whatever...anyway, so, tonight. Grant will probably kiss you. And by the way he kisses you, you'll know whether it's the signal or not. Whether he's ready or not. And if anything happens take care of it first, then get him back in the mood. I'm sure you know how to do that...but all in all you are getting some tonight! Go Cammie! Get some!"

"Uhhhhh...ok?"

Macey laughed, "You lucky bitch. You and Grant. He's pretty hot. Not as hot as Jake, but still pretty hot."

"Yeeeaaahhh."

I looked over at Liz. She had a blank look on her face. And Bex was busy painting her nails. I tried getting their attention for them to help me out, but neither of them caught my messages.

Then Macey turned to Bex, "And you, you little virgin, you're next."

"Uhhhh...no I'm not. Not unless I get married."

"Ugghhh...you're soo difficult. Always the British ones. I mean I dated a British guy once and he wanted to wait until the second date to sleep together. I mean wtf?"

We all looked at Macey. I said, "Well, Mace, some people have morals."

"What are those?"

"Uhh, they are sort of beliefs."

"Like religion?"

"N-no...I give up."

Macey shrugged. "Anyways. Rebecca..."

Bex's head shot up and glared at Macey, she then proceeded to flip her off, "Love you too Bex." Macey responded.

I was glad that the focus was off of me, I mean I really didn't want to hear what Macey was going to tell me. I'm sure they weren't the most appropriate things. Psh who am I kidding, everything that comes out of her mouth is inappropriate I mean seriously.

"...so you want to wait for marriage?"

"Yes."

"And why is that? What horrible thing possessed your mind?"

"Ummmm...like Cammie said, morals."

"Hmmm...why do you have these, as you call them, morals?"

"Because I just do." Bex was getting a little pissed off...aaaand a little creeped out. I know. I've been there. Hell, I was there 2 seconds ago.

"That is not a reason Rebecca..." Another f u from Bex.

"...that is an excuse...just tell me why you want to wait and if it's a good enough reason I'll leave you alone."

Bex sighed, "Fine, but if you ever talk about how mushy I sound right now, well, you won't be able to talk after that. Anyway. I want to wait for marriage because I want to wait for that right guy to come along. I want him to understand me and understand that I want to wait and be fine with it. And marriage is like the legitimate way to know that they truly love you and aren't going to leave you. And that he'll be caring and stay with you forever after your first time and not just ditch you when it's over. I want commitment. And right now, Alex is giving me that, he understands me and he's fine with it. He loves me and I love him."

"Then why not sleep together?" Macey exclaimed.

Bex face palmed, "Did I not just explain why? Commitment Macey. I want commitment!"

Macey grunted, "Psh...whatever, what time is it Cammie?"

I looked at the clock, "3:30"

Macey got up and went over to the movie case, "What movie do you guys wanna watch?"

I was actually kind of shocked, no primping for the big night? No hair pulling or cake-facing or tight clothes? What planet am I on? "Uhhh Mace...are you going to...you know...eternally torture me until I look like a Barbie doll?"

Macey rolled her eyes, "It's not that bad, and besides, why bother if it's gonna get messed up anyways."

I blushed. "Ooh! Let's watch 13 going on 30...I love that movie!" Liz exclaimed. We sat down and watched the movie, although I wasn't really paying attention. I was too nervous about tonight.

**A/n Part 1 of THE CHAPTER...how do you guys like it so far? Review! Oh and for all those funny people out there who like pop culture and crude humor...well semi-crude...watch Mad on cartoon network. It's on Mondays at either 8 or 8:30...double check on that but ya...it's pretty hilarious.**

**End quote!**

**Juliet: **Okay, it says here that you both slept with Serena and Vanessa, and that Vanessa also slept with Chuck, who slept with Blair.**  
Nate: **All that's on Gossip Girl?**  
Juliet: **Yeah. She made a flow chart actually, which I have to say is very helpful.

** -Gossip Girl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Ello jello**

**Cammie: Oh, hey!**

**Me: Hi! So what do you think about Zach now that he's apologized?**

**Cammie: Good, but, I mean, he could act totally different tomorrow or the day after that and so on. Sooo I don't know what to think.**

**Me: oh, ok then...but do you still trust him?**

**Cammie: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Me: Goode goode.**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

**Grant Pov**

I woke up this morning to my alarm. I hit the snooze button and got up. I went into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee and grabbed a packet of pop tarts. Well Granty boy. Tonight's the night. The night that you're going to show Cammie that you're better than your no good, stupid, idiotic, and hopefully horribly injured ex- best friend. But it's not just about that, I mean, you're losing your virginity to the woman you love. But you also want to be better than your no good...well you get the point...am I talking to myself in thought form? No. Yes. Shut up. Why don't you? You know what? You've always been a bitch you don't you just go die? Hurtful. Yeah, that's right cower. Bitch. You know what-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to go open it. "Macey? What're you doing here?"

"Ugh, Grant. Go put a shirt on."

I looked down. Ooops. I went to my room and put on a t shirt. When I came back out she was eating my pop tarts, "Hey!"

"Oh chill. I'm hungry. It's 9:00. I don't get up this early. Not even for work."

"Yeah cause you sleep with the boss." I mumbled under my breath.

"Watch it! I'm pregnant and hormonal and I'm not afraid to use them."

"WHAT? You're pregnant...well, it was only a matter of time-" She snorted, I continued, "-anyways, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. On to business. Grant. I'm here to give you the talk."

"Uhhhh, no I'm good. I may be a virgin but Zach and Jonas have filled me in about that stuff."

She started chuckling, "Ohhh and I'm sure they told you about the precautions?"

"Precautions? Like, protection? 'Cause I got that covered yesterday."

"Good, good, safe sex is good sex...though I prefer..."

"MACEY!"

"Right sorry. Anyway. Did they tell you what sex means for a girl? How 'special' it is?"

I thought about this for a moment,"Well, no, I guess not. But if you're worried about me leaving Cammie, don't be because I love her with all I've got. And that's what I intend on telling her tonight."

"Ha! No, It's not her that I'm worried about, it's you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because Grant, if you don't do it right, she might regret leaving Zach...I'm just saying."

"Really? No. I don't think she'd do that."

"Well, not in reality, but mentally she'll be remembering what it was like doing Zach."

I sighed, "That's what I'm so stressed about. I don't know how to start it off."

"Well, here's what you're going to do, you're going to kiss her, when you're ready, and then that'll be the signal. She'll know."

"Um, ok. But what if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"Like, say we're interrupted. Like someone's knocking on the door and it's an emergency or something."

"Well then take care of it then get her back in the mood. And I'm sure she'll try to do the same."

"Ok."

"Now, do you want to know how to do it or not?"

"Uhh... no, I'm good. I'll just do whatever's in my heart and whatever feels right. You know?"

"Oh God...good luck with that."

She got up and headed for the door, "Wait!"

She turned to me, "What?"

"Thanks for coming and telling me about what it's like for a girl. I hope I'll be good enough for her."

She laughed and put on her sunglasses, "Ha! I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it for Cammie's sake."

"Right."

"Yeah."

She left and I followed her to the door. I turned back and turned on the TV. I was watching Pimp my ride when I got interrupted again. I went to the door and opened it, "What Macey?"

But Macey wasn't standing in the door-frame. Zach was, "What do you want Goode?"

He was smirking, "Is there something I could get Cammie back with? Like, you cheating with her best friend?"

I was getting mad. This dude has got to learn how to take a hint, "No! She just came over to warn me about tonight if I screw up with Cammie."

"What do you mean? What's so special about tonight?"

"Well, for your information, I'm sleeping with Cammie tonight."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. Yeah. Cry about it bitch.

"Hmph. Well good for you."

"Yeah. And I intend on being the best she's ever had."

"Psh doubt it. You'll screw up and she'll come running back to me."

"No! I love her and she loves me back. We'll be together forever and you can't change that."

I saw him clench and unclench his fists. He took a deep breath and looked up at me, "Look. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to apologize."

I snorted, "And what a good job you're doing at that."

"Listen. I'm sorry that I put you and Cammie through all of that crap. I didn't mean to. I just thought that she'd want me back. I was wrong. You two are perfect for each other."

He held out his hand. I hesitantly took it and shook it firmly, "It's cool."

He pulled his hand away and we gave each other sad smiles. He left and I was alone yet again. Now I have to plan out tonight. I already have a rough draft.

1. I'd make dinner and set it out on the kitchen table. I'd have candles, and flowers, and champagne on it as well.

2. Soft music would be playing and after dinner we'd dance.

3. I'd tell her how much she means to me and then kiss her...the signal.

4. :)

5. I'd make her favorite breakfast and then we'd cuddle up and watch a movie...or do it again if she wants to.

Seems simple enough, I know it won't be though. I know I'll screw up in some way. I might step on her toe while we're dancing or jumble up my words when I'm trying to tell her how much I love her...or...I'd screw up in bed. Like... hurt her or something. I started hyperventilating. Oh God. Why did I make it for tonight? Why did I have to switch around the dates? I need more time.

I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Deep breaths. In. Out. Once I had calmed myself down I went back to thinking. I switched the dates around because I love her. And if I screw up (which I pray won't happen!) I'll just try to get her back in the mood like Macey said. Once I recollected my thoughts I went to go take a nap. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

**A/N Part 2 of THE CHAPTER! Dun dun dun! This takes place before everyone goes to Cammie's...I prob should've made this part 1...but I didn't think of it till afterwards...all well :). It all plays out though. Hope you like it!**

**END QUOTE**

**Pink Unicorn: We gotta go! We're burnin this place down.**

**Charlie: Oh. But what about all the animals in the forest?**

**Purple Unicorn: Well clearly they're gonna burn a lot!**

**Pink Unicorn: Awww well that isn't nice.**

**Purple Unicorn: Man shut the heeell up**

**Pink Unicorn: You shut the heeeeeell up.**

**Purple Unicorn: No you shut the heeeeeeeeeell up.**

**Charlie: You can both go and, shut the hell up.**

** -Charlie teh unicorn**

**P.S You have got to check out charlie teh unicorn! Not charlie the unicorn, but charlie teh unicorn...GET IT RIGHT! lol bi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey Bex!**

**Bex: Oh hey what's up?**

**Me: Nothin much...my computer's mean to me**

**Bex: Oooh... Tech stuff, you might want to take that up with Liz.**

**Me: *sigh* Fiiine.**

**I DO NOT OWN...P.S. Sorry, I seriously would have updated sooner, but my computer didn't save it...I wrote A LOT too...:(**

** Cammie Pov**

When the movie ended the girls all turned to me and smirked.

"What?"

"You know what." Macey said.

"Uhhh...wanna watch another movie?" I suggested.

"Ohhh no Cameron you are going over to Grant's tonight. No getting out of it, unless you want to lose your love forever. Then you'll never love again and you will grow old and alone and stubborn and longing for so much more in life and when you look back you'll realize that this decision changed your life forever." Liz said.

What? "What? Liz, when did you get soo...romance novel-y?"

We all looked at her. She shrugged, "I read a lot."

We all laughed.

"So Cammie, we're going to go now, let you get ready. Good luck." Bex winked at me.

I smiled nervously. "Heh...yeah.

Liz and Bex were walking out the door. Macey was nodding at me and smirking, "Bye Cams."

"Byyye."

When they left I went to go take a shower, thinking about how crazy and weird my friends are. Then I started to worry about tonight. I mean, what if I'm not good enough for him. I don't want to ruin his first time. That would be terrible and selfish of me. I mean, what if he doesn't really want to do this? What if he thinks I'm sort of pressuring him or even brainwashing him into thinking that he'd only love me like how I was with Zach? Oh God! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF CAMERON!

I breathed in and out trying to calm myself. Okay. Think logically. If he didn't love you, why would he give his love to you? To get laid! No, Grant isn't like that. He's different and you love him with all of your heart. Phew. Okay, I think I'm done with my mental breakdown. I got changed and was on my to Grant's house.

* * *

**Grant Pov**

When I woke up from my nap I immediately jumped up to get ready. I took a shower and got dinner ready. What? Surprised I can cook? You shouldn't be 'cause the Grantster can do anything, even microwave a lasagna. While the lasagna was cooking I went to go pick out my clothes. I decided to wear a blue shirt to match her eyes, and some black slacks. Macey would be proud. I was just taking the lasagna out of the microwave when I heard the doorbell ring. Here we go.

I opened the door and there she stood. Wow. She looked amazing in her black mini-dress.

"Hey...you look amazing." I said.

"Hi, you don't look too bad yourself." She smiled.

"Ha. Here I'll take that for you."

I grabbed her purse and put it on the counter. I then led her to the dining room. She sat down and I went to go get the lasagna. I grabbed the champagne and brought the meal out to the table.

"Mmmm, it smells delicious!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks. The microwave can do wonders." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

We started eating when I remembered that I hadn't poured the champagne. I went to go reach for it but my hand accidently knocked it over! The champagne started pouring out...all over Cammie's dress! Oh sh-

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

Grant was reaching for the champagne when he accidently tipped it over and it started spilling on my dress! Macey's going to kill me. 'Cause this is her dress. Grant practically jumped out of his chair.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident I swear!"

"It's ok I know. Relax."

He took a deep breath. "Right...I'm really sorry!"

"I know."

"Here. C'mon lets get you cleaned up."

He led me to the laundry room and set me on top of the dryer. He looked away from me and started blushing.

"What?"

He looked at me, "Well, it's just. In order for me to clean it, you uh...have to take off your dress."

I started smirking, "Ok."

He looked at me with what seemed like a shocked look.

"Uh, ok, do you want me to look away? Or maybe you could go in the bathroom and just wait in there until it's done or-"

I shut him up with a kiss. He responded by kissing me back and pulling me closer. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled away. I pouted.

"Hahaha. I thought I was supposed to give the signal."

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just. Macey came over this morning and talked to me...well more like warned me about tonight. I assumed she told you."

"Hahaha oh, yeah she talked to me too. But she didn't tell me she came over."

"Oh."

I kissed him again and started from where we left off. He had found my zipper and started slowly pulling it down. I could tell he was nervous. So was I. He had fully unzipped my dress and was sliding the straps down my arms. I stepped out of it and he picked me up. He carried me to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. I started unbuttoning his shirt while he started kissing my neck. I had gotten his shirt off and started feeling his chest. I could tell he was trying not to moan. He didn't succeed as soft moans escaped his lips.

"Cammie." He whispered.

I giggled and got turned on all at the same time. He was running his hands up and down my sides as he laid me down on the bed. I felt a rush of blood go to my head and I knew that there's no stopping this time. As his tongue slipped into my mouth and my hands reached for his pants button I knew that this was it. I was about to share a night full of love with the man I love. Knowing he loves me back.

* * *

**Grant Pov**

When I woke up the next morning I thought that last night was all a dream, but when I looked to my left and saw Cammie sleeping next to me I knew it wasn't. Cammie looked so peaceful. I love her so much. Last night was amazing. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Cammie rustle. I turned and looked at her again and I saw her sleepy eyes staring back at me. I smiled and she immediately brightened and smiled back. I kissed her forehead and pulled her in. We lay there just holding each other.

"Good morning." She finally said.

"Morning."

"How long were you awake?"

"Only a couple of minutes. I was thinking about last night."

She blushed, "Oh. Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic! I love you so much. I was glad to spend that special moment with you...Are you happy?"

"Yeah. I love you too. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been a virgin last night."

She looked down and was almost about to cry. How could she feel bad about herself? It didn't matter to me, "Cammie."

I lifted her head up and kissed her softly, "It's okay. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we love each other and that we got to share that special time with each other. Just you and me, two people who love each other more than the other will ever know. And that we showed each other that last night. Do you think that I'd give up my virginity to just anyone? If I would've it would be long gone by now."

"Yeah I guess so, but you wanted to sleep with Bex."

"That's only because I loved her. I thought she was the one I was supposed to be with. But I was wrong, it's you. And I'm glad Bex realized that before I made probably the biggest mistake of my life."

She smiled at me, "I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed. She pulled away and got up. She put on one of my t-shirts and left the room. Confused I put on some boxers and followed her. I found her in the kitchen getting the eggs out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making breakfast."

I went over and stopped her, "You don't have to do that. Here I'll get it."

I grabbed the eggs from her and led her to the couch. I gave her the remote and went back to the kitchen. I started scrambling some eggs because thats the only thing I can make for breakfast...heck it's the only thing I can make at all. When the eggs were done I served them up and brought them out. I sat down next to her and handed her her plate.

"Thank you.''

"No prob. What're you watching?"

"The Notebook."

I grimaced at the name of the cheesy chick flick.

"What? It's a good movie!"

"I don't know. I don't do romance movies."

"Ha. And why not?"

"Too mushy."

"And what like you're not?"

"Oh no, I am, but I do that on purpose for you."

"Mmhmm."

"What? I do!"

"Right. You just can't admit that you have a romantic side. You Grant Newman are a romantic."

"Please no. That's not what every guy wants to hear in the morning."

"Aww is little Granty feeling un-manly?"

"Yes, painfully so."

"Aww I'm sorry." She gave me a kiss and turned back to the movie. After a couple of minutes watching I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you please change it?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"Never!"

"C'mon."

She looked at me and kissed me. A little too persuasively. I knew she won. She knew she won.

I sighed, "Fine. We can keep watching."

"Yay! Thank you."

"Whatever."

We sat there holding each other watching the movie. It had to be one of the best moments in my life.

**A/N Ta da! There you have it, THE CHAPTER! But don't worry folks, it aint over yet. I still have a few more chapters. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. REVIEW! Oh and please check out my poll on my profile!**

**xander**: "what do you think this is barnes and noble?"  
**giles**: "xander this is the libary"  
**xander**: "since when?

-**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**P.S. I'd like to give a shoutout to gallagherspygirl who sent me this quote...Thanks! Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey Zach.**

**Zach: I'm not talking to you.**

**Me: Awww why not?**

**Zach: Cammie's supposed to be with me.**

**Me: Woooow, you're still going on about that? I thought you were over that.**

**Zach: *ignoring***

**Me: Psh fine. All you do is bitch anyway.**

**Zach: What?**

**Me: What?**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

** Cammie Pov**

The movie ended and I was crying. I mean, how could she forget all of that? It's sooo sad, but sweet that he'd take that much time to help her. Stupid Nicholas Sparks, why is every freakin novel sooo sad? I looked up at Grant and noticed him wiping a few tears away.

"Awww Grant, are you crying?"

"Psh," sniffle, "No."

"Aw it's okay, it's a really sad movie."

"I'm not crying, I just...uuuugh! Fine I shed a few tears but that's only 'cause that movie sucked so much."

I playfully punched his arm, "Riiight."

He smiled and started tickling me.

"Stop it!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! Hahaha OKAY!"

He stopped.

"You weren't crying!"

"Thank you."

"Not!" I ran up and to his room. He chased after me. I shut the door and locked it. I then grabbed my discarded clothing from the night before, blushing because they brought back the previous night's memories. I quickly put them on and walked outside.

"You know Macey's going to kill you."

Grant stood there looking dumbfounded.

"This is her dress."

His eyes widened. I smirked.

"When you tell her, make sure that I'm at least in Africa by that time."

"I'll give you the heads up."

He smiled. I gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with the girls."

"Good luck."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed. Grant pulled me in by the waist and I put my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss but I pulled away.

"Hahaha not right now. I have to go back home and change, and plus, you can start on that Africa journey."

He started pouting, "Awwww, can't you just tell them you're busy?"

I thought about it. I was interrupted by my phone ringing. It was Macey.

Grant sighed, "I guess that means no."

"I'm so sorry. But trust me. I'll make it up to you."

I winked at him with a sly smile. He beamed back at me, "I'll hold you up to that."

"Trust me, I won't forget."

His eyebrows shot up. I laughed and left.

* * *

I got home, took a shower, changed, and headed for the cafe where us Gallagher girls always meet up. I stepped inside and I immediately saw them. They were smirking at me with a knowing look.

"Hello Cameron. Did you give Grant a run for his money?" You know who said that.

"Macey! I don't think this the most appropriate place to discuss that."

"And I care...why?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're crazy."

"You know you love me."

"Again with the Gossip Girl! I swear!" Bex exclaimed. She really doesn't like Gossip Girl, not since Nate and Blair broke up. She really liked them together.

"Whaaatever. You know you secretly watch it." Macey said.

"Not true."

"Believe whatever you want to."

Bex glared at Macey.

"Anyways Cameron, how was last night?"

"Macey, that is between Grant and I"

"Right, right. So how was it?"

She would never let up, might as well just tell her, but I won't tell in detail, "Fine Macey, you win."

"I always do."

"Do you want to know or not?"

She nodded eagerly.

"A little too eager there."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Hormones...anyways, we were sitting eating dinner when he accidently spills some champagne on me..."

"Wait! On _my _dress?"

"Yes Mace, I'm sorry."

"He better hide."

"Oh he is."

"Smart boy."

Liz stepped in, "So Cam, continue..."

"Right, so anyways he was cleaning me up and we sorta got into it. He also mentioned that you had visited him." I looked at Macey.

She shrugged, "Hey, I was trying to help you out. What can I say, I'm just nice that way."

"Right. So we were making out and one thing led to another..."

"Annnd? How was he?"

"...I'm not comfortable answering that."

"Oh shut up Cameron."

"Well, I mean I'd like to keep that special and between Grant and I."

"Uh-oh, mist've been bad."

"It wasn't! He was fantastic, way better than Zach!" Dammit, I had just lost their little game. "Uuugh, are you happy now?"

"Immensely so." Macey smirked. I glared at her, I've noticed that I've been doing that a lot lately. Wow, she must piss me off often. Lucky she's pregnant.

"Uuuugh, I'm sooo bored." We all turned and looked at Liz who gave that little outburst. She's usually the go with the flow type, doesn't really complain.

Macey answered my unasked question, "She's been restless, Jonas is assisting a mission."

"Is that, like, legal? He's a lab technician. Isn't he supposed to, I don't know, stay in the lab?"

"I know! Stupid director." Liz immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, Macey, I didn't mean it, I'm just so Jonas deprived, I miss him so much."

Macey sighed, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I'd go all hormonal bitch on you."

Liz breathed a breath of relief, "Thanks Mace."

"Hey, like I said, I'm just nice like that."

"Right right. So ladies, are we ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" Bex suggested.

" 'Cause we all know that'll be the only thing you'll be blowing." Macey mumbled. **(A/N I'm sorry, I had to, the opportunity was right there.)**

"OH MY GOD!" We all shrieked.

Macey shrugged, "What? It's true."

"Wow." Liz said. Bex looked like she was about ready to wring Macey's neck.

"Macey, say something or else run!" I warned her. She looked up and saw Bex's murderous look.

She yet again shrugged, "Sorry, I respect your choice blah blah blah."

Bex glared at her but accepted that as an apology.

"Anyway, we ready to go?" Liz asked.

"Sure." I replied. We got up and went to the movie theater to see Unstoppable.** (A/N That movie was freaking amazing! And Chris Pine was really hot, as always ;) )** I always wonder how we always seem to end up watching a movie.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! And I'm sorry I don't have a legitimate excuse. So yeah, just a few more chapters and I'm going to start a new story. It'll be Goode. And in the next chap there is going to be a HUGE twist...maybe. I'm still thinking about it.**

**Okay I am currently addicted to these songs so you guys should check them out:**

**Nothing Better by: The Postal Service**

**Such Great Heights by: The Postal Service**

**Strip Me by: Natasha Bedingfield**

**All I do is Win by: Dj Khaled (also with T-Pain, Ludacris, Snoop Dog, and Rick Ross)**

**Dark Blue by: Jack's Mannequin **

**Rhythm of Love by: The Plain White T's**

**Oooh so many songs! Yuuup...later!**

**End Quote**

** Sue [on a piece of broccoli]: **When I showed this to Brittany, she whimpered and thought I cut down a small tree where a family of gummy people lived.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey, Grant...psssst. Guess what.**

**Grant: What?**

**Me:...I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! :)**

**Grant: That song is sooo catchy!**

**Me: I know! **

**Grant: Anything else?**

**Me:...nope... that was it.**

**I DO NOT OWN! Oh, and be sure to check out my new story called All I Do is Win...yup.**

We walked out of the movie theater.

"Omg that movie was sooooo gooood!" Bex exclaimed.

"Don't you mean Goode?" A voice behind us said.

We turned around and saw Zach with Macey's ex-boyfriend Nick.

"Hey Zach, Nick. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Hey Cammie, we're just gonna catch a movie. Any recommendations?" Nick asked.

"Well...the movie we saw was really really really really really really..."

"Liz! I think they get the point." Bex shouted. Macey stayed silent the whole time. Staring at Nick and Zach. She had a thoughtful look on her face, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Cool, we'll check it out. What movie did you see?" Zach asked.

"Unstoppable."

"Cool. Thanks guys."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Later!"

We walked away, "I didn't know Zach was friends with Nick." Liz said.

"Me neither." Bex agreed.

I was staring at Macey, "Hey Mace, why didn't you say anything back there? What's up?"

She looked at me, "Nick's gay."

Ok, on the inside I was freaking out I mean, Nick's really sweet and I already had my suspicions, but if Zach finds out I don't want him to be mean to Nick, "Does Zach know?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She replied.

I nodded. I really hope Zach isn't mean when...if...he finds out.

"Bloody hell! I didn't know that's why you broke up with him. I thought it was because he was a drugee." Bex said.

"Oh no, that was why, but he told me after we broke up." Macey said.

"Is that why you were still good friends?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. He knows a lot about fashion. So I can go shopping with him instead of you guys."

We all sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh but don't get me wrong. I'll still have time to shop with you guys."

We all groaned.

"Well hey. At least now we can have our gay best friend like we've always wanted." Liz said.

"That is so true!" Bex agreed.

I shrugged...I _have _always wanted a gay best friend. They're so cool! And hilarious. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know him.

"Sure. I'll invite him next time we have girl's night." Macey said.

"Yay!" We all squealed.

* * *

We walked through the front door to my apartment exhausted.

"Why do movies make you so tired afterwards?" Bex sighed.

"Well, I think it's because of the amount of time that you're sitting in a dark room while your eyes are focusing so hard on the huge movie screen. Afterwards it causes your eyes to adjust back to regular focus and you have to get up." Liz stated simply.

"Why are you so damn smart?" Macey said.

Liz shrugged and went to the refrigerator.

Bex sighed, "Well, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna head home. Later guys."

"You snooze you lose." Macey said.

Bex left.

"Ok so now that she's gone...how was Grant? I want details."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care if she's here or not. I'm not telling you. What Grant and I have is special."

Macey groaned, "Uggggh you're sooo boring."

"Thank you."

"I think Cammie's right." Liz said.

Macey glared at her, "Who asked you?"

"Hooormones." Liz said.

Macey rolled her eyes, "It's not hormones if you're pissing me off."

"But it is if you get pissed off easily." Liz stated.

"Ugh!"

"Ok guys. Chill. Mace, Liz is right...and Liz...try not to piss off Macey."

Liz nodded, looking at Macey terrified. Psh, I would be too. A PMSing Macey is no match for a pregnant, hormonal Macey.

"Anyways, Macey...when is your wedding going to be?"

"Umm...ooh...I should probably start planning huh?"

Liz and I stared at her with shocked expressions, "You haven't even thought about it?"

"No! I've thought about it...I just haven't put those thoughts into action yet."

"Macey, you're three weeks pregnant. If you wait any longer to get married, there might be a bump on your belly."

She came back to reality and started freaking out, "OMG! No! No,no,no. Ok. So I've gotta call the florist and the church and...my mom and..."

"Macey, chill. The girls and I will help you." I moved her to the couch.

She sighed, "There's so much to do!" She stood up, "I cannot sit!"

"Chill, I'll get you something to eat."

She sat back down, "I guess I could eat. I am a little hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Ummm...I could go for some ice cream. It's gotta be mint chip though. It's my favorite. I'm in the mood for some chex mix as well...ooh! Do you have any pickles? Or maybe a taco?"

I looked at her with a blank expression, a little hungry was an understatement, "Uhh. Mace?"

"Yeah? Oh! I could go for a chocolate bar as well."

"Wellll...I guess I'm going to the store. Seeing as I only have the ice cream."

Macey stared at me with a shocked expression, "You don't have the taco?"

"Why would I have a taco?"

"Why wouldn't you have a taco?"

"I...I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Aaaalrighht, well I'll be back in a little bit...Macey, try not to rip off Liz's head."

"Okie dokie!"

Liz came up to me, "No, don't go! I don't know how to deal with a pregnant Macey. What if she does decide to rip my head off? What do I do? She's pregnant!"

"Lizzie! I found 27 dresses. You love that movie. Let's watch." Macey said.

I patted Liz on the shoulder, "You'll be fine. If she does decide to rip your head off, run into the bathroom and call me."

She nodded and walked very slowly over to Macey.

I left and went to the store.

* * *

I came back with the food and was greeted by a wild-eyed Macey running towards me. It was too late to do any thing. She had already attacked me.

"Did you get the taco?"

"Yes Macey I got the taco. Now get off!"

"Hmm..that's the first time I've ever heard that...this is also the first time I'm on top of someone with my clothes on."

"Lovely Macey...now get off!"

She got up and took the bag from me and ran into the kitchen.

"You're welcome!"

"Thanks!"

"Where's Liz?"

"In the bathroom. She tried calling you from there, I don't know why."

I ran to the bathroom and opened the door, "Liz! Are you ok? What happened?"

She was curled in a ball in the corner, "She was...she was chasing me."

"Why?"

"I told her that after you have a baby you might not want to have sex for a little while. Then she looked at me with a crazy look and reached for me. Then I ended up here."

"That...is the weirdest story I've ever heard."

''It's true."

"You left out the part where you said that Jake might not want to do me either." Macey's voice cut in.

I turned around, she had a taco in one hand and a pickle in the other. Liz went further into the corner.

"Ok. You guys, Macey, at least try to control you hormones, and Liz, be careful with what you say."

Liz nodded furiously and Macey shrugged and took a bite out of the pickle.

We sat down and finished the movie.

"I love that movie so much!" I exclaimed.

"Katherine Heigel is just awesome!" Liz said.

"This taco is freaking amazing!" Macey yelled.

Liz and I looked at her. Macey ran into my room and plopped down on my bed.

"Ok?"

No response from Macey. I went over to where she was lying, "She's sleeping!"

"How did she fall asleep so fast?"

"I have no idea."

"I have to go."

"I guess she's staying over."

"I'm not taking her. She'll kill me."

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Later."

I plopped down on the bed next to the sleeping Macey and soon fell asleep as well.

**A/n Happy Thanksgiving! I know I haven't updated in a while, so I made an extra long chapter. Happy holidays!**

**End Quote**

**Holly: **What?

**Val**:Your shirt.

**Holly: **What about it?

**Val**:You need one!

**Holly**:It's the style, it's supposed to be this way

**Val**:How about you start a new trend. Throw a big sweater over that and call it the 'I'm not naked' look!

-**What I like about you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Don't kill me!**

**Grant: You haven't updated!**

**Me: I know *hangs head shamefully***

**Grant: Do you have a reason?**

**Me: I- no :(**

**Grant: I'll let you go this time, but only because you're updating.**

**Me: Yay!**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

I woke up the next day and got ready for work. I was meeting up with Grant for lunch because we really didn't have the day together yesterday since my crazy friends pulled me away. Crazy people. I took a quick shower and headed to work. I saw Zach and Nick talking by the entrance.

"Hey Cams!" Nick waved.

"Oh hey Nick! Hi Zach!"

"Hey Cammie." Zach had a smile not a smirk. Progress.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Great. What about you?" Nick asked.

"I'm doing fantastic, thanks."

"No prob."

"I better get going. I've gotten behind in paperwork."

"Oh. I hate paperwork. Why do they give us 500 pages when you only had a week long mission. It's ridiculous." Zach ranted.

"I know."

"Nice seeing you Cammie. Bye!"

"Bye Nick. Bye Zach."

"Later Cammie."

I walked into the building and looked for Grant. I didn't see him but I _was_ attacked by 3 squealing girls.

"Hey guys. What's the excitement? I just saw you yesterday."

"I know, but we have something to tell you! It's about Zach." Bex said.

"Oh I just saw him out there with Nick."

"That's what we have to talk to you about." Macey said.

"What about it?"

"Well, Cammie. We're thinking they're together." Liz said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"We mean that they're together. Boyfriend and boyfriend. You know?" Macey said.

"But, I dated Zach, and I'm a girl."

"Well I dated Nick and I'm a girl..." Macey stated.

"Yeah a bit too much of one." Bex muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Macey asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"You know what..."

"Guys! Stop. We really don't need to start a scene here." I cut in.

Macey sighed, "Whatever."

"So back to the previous conversation. Are you sure they're together?"

"Positive. I saw them kissing in the car." Macey said.

I sighed. I was a little heartbroken. I mean, I know Zach and I were over but, I mean. I don't know, it still sort of feels weird knowing he has someone else. Well, at least he won't be trying to get me back anymore. That way Grant and I can have a peaceful relationship. Without Zach trying to break us up. Ooh! Maybe we can double.

"I'm happy for them. We should all hang out. Like we should all see a movie." I said.

"Wow, you're taking this really well." Bex said.

"Well yeah, I mean he's happy. He has someone that loves him more than I did and now he won't be trying to go after me."

"Oh c'mon. You liked those two fighting over you. What girl wouldn't?" The quiet Liz stated.

"Well, yeah. It was kind of hot seeing Grant all angry. But after awhile Zach just got annoying."

"That is true." Bex agreed, "I was about ready to slap that idiot and tell him to get a life. But he figured that one out himself. Bummer. I really wanted to slap him."

"I'm sure you did." Macey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bex asked.

"Oh nothing." Macey sighed.

Bex glared at her, "I swear, if you weren't pregnant I'd..."

"Stop!" Liz screamed. We all looked at her.

"All you two do is fight and bitch about everything. Especially each other. Lets get it all out in the open. Macey, you're a slut. Bex, you are way too aggressive and people are afraid of you." Liz continued.

We all stared at her, "Wow." Bex said.

Macey was silent and I was staring at Liz. Liz had her hand over her mouth, "I have no idea where that came from."

All of a sudden I felt arms go around my waist. I twisted and flipped the attacker.

"Ow! Cams!"

"Omg! I'm so sorry Grant!" I helped him up. He landed on his arm and was now rubbing it.

"Jeez, were you trying to kill me?"

"No! i didn't know it was you! I'm sorry. I was so distracted."

"With what?"

"Liz had an outburst."

Grant turned to Liz. "I knew you were secretly badass. I'm proud."

They high fived and I stared at them in shock, "What?"

"Well she looks so innocent. It's usually the innocent ones that you have to watch out for."

Grant whispered that last part to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the latest gossip?"

I looked at Macey. She shrugged, "Zach's gay."

Grant froze. I waved my hand in front of him, "Grant? You ok?"

He blinked, H-How?"

"How is he gay? I don't know.."

"No, how do you know?"

"Oh, I saw him and Nick kissing." Macey stated nonchalantly.

"What? Who?"

"They were kissing. Something that you and Cammie do basically all the time. Seriously it's kind of gross watching you two suck face all the time..."

"Macey! Get to the point!" I shouted at her.

"Right. Anyway Nick is my ex-boyfriend. And they're together."

"Uhhh...ok?" Grant said. Still in shock...I can't blame him, it is pretty shocking.

"All in good time my friend." Macey pat his back.

"Yeah. Sure. So what does this mean?"

"This means that they're together. Just like you and Cammie. Nothing much to it."

"So are we still friends?"

"I think that 1 is between you and him."

"Ok."

**A/N Whoa! Ya'll didn't see that coming now did you? Only a few did...but that's because I told them. The credit of the idea of Zach being gay goes to gallaghergirlheart. Him being gay with Nick is all me :) and the story of course...anyways I hope you liked it!**

**END QUOTE**

**Brittany: **Can I be honest? I don't understand the difference between an elf and a slave.


End file.
